A Life Unknown
by Dragon Dagger
Summary: A young woman has entered the competition to be Mokuba's bodyguard, and against all odds succeeds. How will she handle the weirdness that has become the norm around all of the Millenium Item bearers?
1. Wake Up Call for Seto

Authors Notes: I don't often write these, but I do feel that it is necessary for this particular fic. Point number one. Just about everyone is in agreement that Yugi, Seto, Joey, Tristen and Tea are all freshmen in high school. This leads into point number two. When I went to look up the acknowledged stats on these teens I found that they were all listed as being 16-17 years of age. 'SCUSE ME! I graduated from HS when I was 17 (No I was not ahead of my class) so I have a very hard time wrapping my brain around those numbers. Especially with how they are portrayed in the series. Hence the ages will go like this.  
  
Yugi & Co.: 13-14 years of age. Seto being closer to 15 than the rest of the group.  
  
Mokuba: 9 Years of age  
  
Chance: 18 Just about 19.  
  
That about wraps it up for the Notes. If you wish to debate me on this issue. Do it in a private e-mail to me, Debate, don't flame. Or you will find out what a REAL flame is.  
  
========  
  
For most of Domino City, things had settled down after the excitement of Kaiba Corp's Battle City tournament. Normal School hours were back in session since Seto had thoughtfully hosted the tournament over one of the longer school breaks.  
  
However. Things were heating up in the executive offices of Kaiba Corp as a battle of wits and wills raged on for most of the day. Neither side giving an inch willingly and yet both knowing that a conclusion had to be reached soon.  
  
"Seto, I can't believe that you're going to get me a body guard!" Mokuba exclaimed as he very nearly paced with the frustration of knowing that he wanted Seto to be the only one to protect him, yet also admitting deep in his mind, that there was no way the elder Kaiba brother could be there all the time. Not with school and the company to run.  
  
"You know I want nothing more than to be there for you all the time little brother. But the fact is I can't. A body guard is a good solution to the problem since they can be there at all times, and if the right one is picked, you can go do things that you haven't been able to do since I've been putting in longer hours here at the office lately with the paperwork and damage reports from Battle City." Seto wondered at how Mokuba had matured in the last year. With that maturity also came the issue of how stubborn the younger Kaiba could be. Hiding a small smile, Seto knew that he was quite similar to Mokuba at that age.  
  
"Seto, you know as well as I do that Yugi and the others wouldn't let anything happen to me. Or did you forget what Tea did for me during Battle City." The youth glowered at his older brother in reminder of everything that happened prior to the Battle Ship finals.  
  
"Mokuba, what if someone were to take you again? Who knows what they would do to you, either to get at me, or at Kaiba Corp. I can't stand the thought of losing you yet again to some nutcase with an ego problem." Seto sighed. Mokuba wasn't making this easy for him, and it was coming into the evening hours. Sooner or later they were going to have to leave the office and head home. "Besides, Yugi has his own problems to worry about. He, the Mutt, and their little friends won't be able to look out for you all the time either."  
  
"Oohhhhh Fine. But I get to help pick out the bodyguard. I don't want to get stuck with some stuffed suit that thinks they know what's best for me." Mokuba settled on the couch in the office and flipped on the news to watch while Seto thought over the idea and finished up the last minute paperwork.  
  
Seto did think it over. Mokuba did have a point. His little brother was very active and liked to go places to hang out with Yugi and his friends or just go have fun with the school kids his own age down at the Kaiba Land gaming center. And the concession was a small one. Better someone that Mokuba liked, than someone that would antagonize him and cause his little brother to run off to get away from the protection.  
  
Finishing up the paperwork he had for the night, he packed up his laptop and motioned to Mokuba. "Lets go home. We can talk about what you want in a bodyguard over supper." 


	2. The Interview

A few weeks later, Seto and Mokuba were well on their way through the list of applicants. Granted there was a screening of all of the applicants prior to the interview but that did not trim down the list very much.  
  
There were a few questionable applicants in the interview process. But it wasn't their backgrounds that caused Seto and Mokuba to pause. It was the lack of experience or permits, licenses, or one of a hundred other things.  
  
Where Seto conducted the interviews in person. He knew that Mokuba was watching via a closed circuit camera system. All of the sound and movements monitored from an angle and range that Mokuba could see their faces as well. Seto wasn't about to let Mokuba have contact with any of the applicants until the pool was narrowed down quite a bit.  
  
The next applicant took both Seto and Mokuba by surprise when she entered the room. Even though Seto had her application and facts there in front of him, he could not believe that a woman this young would be applying and competing against seasoned professionals for this position.  
  
Mokuba held judgment back however as he had learned the hard way that things were seldom as they seemed. Instead he took in what she was wearing and knew that Seto would dock her points for her choice of outfits. Unless...  
  
"Hey bro, ask her why she's dressed that way sometime during the interview will ya?" The small comlink relayed the message to Seto and he saw the older brother nod slightly to acknowledge that he had heard.  
  
Chance was nervous. Here she was, in the middle of Kaiba Corp's main headquarters and preparing for an interview that was going to be tough. One of her net contacts had told her about the position and she had spent a couple days straight researching the company and the brothers in particular.  
  
Making a guess at why the call for a bodyguard might have been made, she sent in her application and resume. She had not expected anything to come of it, but a few days later the call came from Seto Kaiba's secretary to line up the appointment for the interview. Time slotted and packed for the road, Chance left her small apartment for a couple days, leaving a note for her building manager that she was out of town on business and she didn't expect it to take more than a week.  
  
Dressing for the interview, she went with a slightly unconventional route. She knew that Seto Kaiba was going to expect a lot of suits and ties. Something that would definitely make her stand out from the rest would be how she dressed for the day. So with a smile she pulled out her black blazer, dark blue jeans, ankle height hiking boots, and white dress shirt. After showering and dressing she pulled out the last touch to her outfit. A pair of silver colored hair sticks. Pulling her hair back into a tight knot and securing it with the sticks, she grabbed her attaché case with her permits, licenses, and other vital information and headed out of her hotel room with a grin. This was going to be interesting.  
  
Having covered her nerves with her warm greeting she shook Kaiba's hand and sat down as she had been asked to. Both Seto and Mokuba seemed surprised at how she could managed to seem forward, yet unassuming at the same time.  
  
"Lets get down to business. Do you have any paperwork that I need to see?" Kaiba started out as he had with all of the other applicants. Once he got the basics out of the way, he could get down to learning about this girl who didn't seem all that much older than he was.  
  
"Yes I do." Chance dropped one hand down to the outer pocket of her attaché and pulled out the copies of her permits and certifications to hand over to Seto. "You can keep those, I have the originals in another location."  
  
Seto looked over the paperwork and when he reached the last permit in the small stack he was barely able to hold in his surprise. "I guess I know where to start now." He eyed her carefully, trying to figure out if she was carrying the weapon on her or not.  
  
"Tell me, how is it that someone your age managed the permits and licenses for a 9mm hand gun?"  
  
Chance saw the scrutiny she was under, and understood it as many people that had seen her licenses had put her under the same searching stare. "If you are worried if I brought my berretta with me, I did. Your security confiscated it at the front desk." At his nod she continued. "I started training for this line of work from a fairly early age. Father ran a gun repair shop so I picked up most of what I know from him. As for the licenses themselves, those took a lot of hard work and an equally large amount of money. I keep them up to date and the Government knows where I am living at all times due to the restrictions placed on me as to where and when I am permitted to carry my weapons."  
  
"I see, of course I will be checking these with the government to make sure your story checks out."  
  
"Naturally."  
  
Seto saw that she considered the topic of her permits closed and could only silently agree. Both of them knew that there was a standard operating procedure for any application process like this. And since she had not included her permits in her attachments with her applications, there was no real way for him to check on them till he had attained copies of her records.  
  
"Where did you pick up your other training? I see that you have some training in the martial arts and advanced self defense." The next question came and again he practically scrutinized her as if he could divine her thoughts.  
  
Chance tried to ignore the scrutiny. Those cold eyes, ever calculating unnerved her for some reason. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew that she had met Seto before. "I received my training in the martial arts listed on my resume from various masters in my home town. With that training they also took the time to teach me the self defense moves needed to keep myself safe on the streets as well as basic first aid to help out in emergency situations." Returning a look of her own, Chance let her hazel eyes bore into Seto's blue eyes in a non-verbal reminder that she considered staring to be impolite.  
  
Mokuba watched the interview progress and noted the intent look that this woman pinned his older brother with and wondered what it was that Seto was doing to earn such an intent gaze.  
  
"You didn't mention who this was for when you sent out the call for applicants for the position of Body guard. But given what I've been able to find out about the Kaiba Corp and about you and your brother, I'm guessing that this whole rigmarole is for Mokuba Kaiba. Isn't it?" Chance took her opportunity to ask the question that would solidify what she was doing this for, but wasn't prepared for the slight look of surprise to win its way past Seto's serious mien.  
  
"Bro, she's sharp. I don't think any of the other applicants ever thought to question who this was for." Mokuba was smiling knowing that she had surprised his older brother. Points in her favor from him as he thought that the rest of the suits, no matter how laid back they seemed, they all seemed ready to take orders, and follow them, and do just that. This one was thinking for herself and he could see that she would be an interesting addition to the staff if she made it to the end of the application process with out slipping up.  
  
Seto just continued with the interview even as he noted with some pleasure that it was true, she was sharp. "Yes, this is for Mokuba if you must know."  
  
"Then I take it he's watching all of this then." Her slight smile was now directed at the camera that both of the Kaiba brothers had thought that she wouldn't have been able to see.  
  
Seto cleared his throat and regained control of the interview, a slight smirk now gracing his face as he found that despite her tendency to question into things that shouldn't concern her at the moment, she was hard to develop distaste for. Something about how she came across as relaxed and respectful appealed to his sense of irony.  
  
"On your resume, I do not see any listing for whatever schooling you may have had. Why is this and how does it tie into the fact that you have listed that you are multi-lingual?"  
  
Chance looked off into middle space for a moment, forming the best explanation before speaking. "I have been home schooled ever since I can remember. When I finally told my parents what I wanted to do with my life, they insisted that I become conversant in French and English in case I were to have to accompany someone over seas. This way I would be able to understand the business or diplomatic matters that are discussed and weed out threats if need be."  
  
"A wise choice indeed." Seto was conversant in English if only because it was the language of programming and the business world at large for the moment, and called on an interpreter when things turned to matters of diplomacy.  
  
"I have to ask. Your choice of dress is what would be considered out of line for this interview. Tell me why you think that what you are wearing is not out of line." He finally asked at the not so gentle hint that came from his younger brother through the comlink. His visage was nearly a scowl now as his eyes hardened.  
  
Chance grinned. "I am applying to be the bodyguard of an active young man. That part I had guessed at before I came here. To that end I figured that where I might be very out of place here in your office complex, I am far more likely to blend in to a crowd when I am with Mokuba for most of his activities in this outfit, thus making it easier for people to forget that I am there. When people forget that there is a guardian there, they relax more."  
  
"In the case of Mokuba I get the feeling that he does not want to feel like he is under lock and key. So if he can forget that I am there. So much the better for him." It was basic psychology. Something that Seto and Mokuba could both appreciate and it upped their estimation of her another notch.  
  
"You are living in another city at the moment, or so your resume and application state. You do realize that if you are chosen for this position, you will have to move to Domino." Seto raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, the current address listed is in my home city. However I am able to move at any time should a position open up for me that requires travel or relocation. I am staying at the Domino Shareton Hotel while I am in town for the interview process." She filled Seto in on the information that would make it easier for him to contact her since it was an all day drive just to get to Domino from her hometown.  
  
"Excellent. Leave your current contact information with my secretary and if you make it to the next round of interviews, you will be contacted with in 48 hours." Seto stood up signaling that the interview was over, and with a slight bow to acknowledge her respectful bow let her leave before he signaled for a slight pause in the applicants so he could talk to Mokuba.  
  
"She's good Bro. I hope you have her file tagged for the next round of interviews." Mokuba's voice filtered through the office."  
  
"Yes, she's tagged. I just need to get her records checked out. Are you sure you want to do this for the next round of interviews little brother?" Seto referred to their plan of a preliminary interview with Seto, then a follow up interview with Mokuba should the applicant make it past the first round.   
  
So far only 4 had made it and this made the second round easier because Mokuba was going to take each of them out for an afternoon of fun. A sort of a controlled field test as it were because Mokuba would have not only a comlink to Seto's office, but he would be wearing a tracking device at all times.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure. I mean what a better way to really get to know what these guys will be like in the every day run of the mill things than to drop them into the middle of it. And if you feel like testing them with the 'goon squad' then go ahead." Mokuba's pet name for the Kaiba Corp specialized security unit never failed to bring a smirk to Seto's face. Even he had to admit that they did look like a 'goon squad' from time to time.  
  
"Well then, lets finish up this next run of interviews and go home. I've done nothing but sit here all day listening to mechanical answers coming from suits and I just want to get some of the piling paperwork caught up on before dinner." Seto indicated that he was ready for the next interview and upon seeing another dark suit inwardly sighed as he realized that the change in attire that Chance had brought into his office had been like a breath of fresh air. Something he didn't appreciate all that often until he got cooped up again in routine. 


	3. A Tour of Domino

Almost exactly two days later, Chance picked up the phone a bit hesitantly. "Hello?" For her it had been near torture just trying to figure out if she should stay in Domino another day and a half or pack up to leave the next morning. The voice on the other end forestalled any such thoughts for the moment.  
  
"Hello, is this Chance Castner?" The female voice on the other end replied. Chance recognized it as the voice of Seto's secretary and smiled in relief.  
  
"This is she. Can I help you?" She could almost hear the professional smile over the phone as she heard what was coming up next.  
  
"Miss Castner, congratulations. You have been selected to move on to the next stage of the interview process. Do you have a full afternoon and evening available in the next few days?"  
  
Chance nearly danced but realized that would make too much noise and settled for grinning like a mad woman. "Yes I do. Might I enquire as to what the next interview will entail?"  
  
"One moment." A bit put off that she had been put on hold she idly tapped her foot to the rhythm of the pop tune that was being played as part of the hold music.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, One of the applicants has at least one question in regards to the next step in the interview process. You haven't given me authorization to talk about it. Shall I patch her through to you sir?"  
  
"I take it you are on the line with Miss Castner?" Was the only reply, he hid the smirk at the thought that Mokuba had won their private bet on who would ask questions and who wouldn't.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Then transfer her through."  
  
"One moment."  
  
The phone rang once in the silence of the office before Seto picked it up. "I hear you have some questions about what's going to happen next." Seto came on the line. He had been interrupted from the daily paperwork when his secretary paged him.  
  
Needless to say Chance was surprised that she would be talking with Seto Kaiba again so soon. When she pulled herself together she replied. "Yes. Your secretary mentioned needing an afternoon and evening for this next step and I can only wonder what kind of Q and A session takes that long. Unless you plan on putting me through some tests."  
  
Seto was becoming impressed by this woman's ability to take completely separate facts and string them together to form a logical conclusion. "You are right about the testing. You will be receiving a fax about this in the next couple of minutes down at the front desk, but I'll tell you about it now. On the appointed day, you will be picking Mokuba up from school and then basically keeping an eye on him for the afternoon and evening."  
  
"Communication?"  
  
"Mokuba will have both a direct comlink to my office and a tracking device on him at all times. He will be the one feeding me comments about your performance and based on a scale Mokuba and I have set up, we will then judge your performance against the other applicants that have made it this far." Seto tried to anticipate the next question and failed, much to his surprise.  
  
"Ok, what about communication for me? You are putting me in charge of Mokuba's safety for an afternoon and evening. I will NOT go out there with out some sure contact with you or with someone authorized to make a decision about your little brother should something happen." Chance made certain that Seto knew her stance on the situation that had just been presented to her.  
  
"The information you will need will be found in the fax that I am sending. The number on the coversheet will get you to my secretary should you have any further questions. Does that cover most of your questions now Miss Castner?"  
  
"Yes it does. Thank you for your time Mister Kaiba." Kaiba almost smiled at the nearly hidden tone of facetiousness in her closing but did not reply as he transferred her back out to Tammy to handle.  
  
As Chance got off the phone with Tammy she sighed. She had heard horror stories about the elder Kaiba and how he acted. And right now he seemed to be living up to each and every one of them. Looking over at the phone she decided that she had been cooped up long enough and changed to go and use the swimming facilities. She needed to release some pent up stress, and it would give her an excuse to swing by the front desk to check for the fax that Kaiba had told her was being sent.  
  
The Fax wasn't at the desk by the time she had gotten to the desk, but by the time she came by again almost an hour later she was able to pick up the multi-page fax. She had to admit, if privately, that she was surprised. The Fax wasn't just 2 pages, of general information. It was a 'Cliff's Notes' version of Mokuba's profile. Included were image scans of Yugi and his friends as friends. People on the no contact list were fairly short, but she was surprised to see several notable figures on it. Including all five of the former senior board members of the company.  
  
She didn't feel the need to investigate any of the information as she had seen some of this in her background check into Kaiba Corp. The dismissal of the Board of Directors had been public and embarrassing for the older men.  
  
She would have plenty of time to read this and memorize some of the important faces and names before her turn came up in the interview process. She was scheduled some 3 days from now and until then she had nothing to do with her time except head out and get to know Domino City a little better. Something that would most likely come to be to her advantage when she was tested.  
  
Relaxed, and now informed, she set the alarm for early in the morning before heading for bed.  
  
The next couple of days were spent as planned. Getting around Domino City was fairly easy and when she asked where the hot spots of the city were, she was pointed to Duke Devlin's Game shop, the Turtle Game Shop, and Kaiba Land Dueling Stadium.  
  
Checking each of these places out, she found that there was a lot to this city that she did not know about. One of them being how popular Duel Monsters was with everyone. As she sat down with an ice cream cone to think it over she found that it made sense. Three of the world's top duelists lived in and called Domino City home.  
  
Smiling she pulled her deck out and went over the revised rules that had been put into effect for the Kaiba Land dueling stadium. For the most part she heard that the rules mirrored the rules that Kaiba had put into play for the Battle City Tournament. There were some differences and those differences encouraged some of the better duelers to step up and try their hand against each other.   
  
One of the differences being, that the loser did not have to give up their rarest card. Something she was grateful for, as she wasn't certain that she had a rare card in her deck. Chance only knew that back home while she was in school, she could beat the challengers pretty regularly. Here she was certain that there would be no room for mistake, as the duelists seemed to take their games much more seriously.  
  
"Hey Lady, if you aren't going to sign up for a time slot, move over so the rest can." A somewhat rude voice called from behind her. Straightening up she turned to take in the sight of the person that had addressed her.  
  
The kid towered over her, by at least eight inches. Dark hair, brown eyes, and glasses that seemed to make him look more bookish than a threat. But the way he carried himself spoke of a confidence that she knew wasn't a bluff. Shrugging at him she asked the uniformed worker behind the desk for a copy of the rules so she could review them with out taking up the time of those behind her. Once she had the copy of the book she found a place to sit down at and started reading.  
  
Most of the rules were standard to what she and her friends back home used to play by. Others were different and she studied those differences to get a better grasp of how the game was played here. It decided her. She was not going to duel here if she could at all help it. She could handle fun games that didn't have anything riding on them. But she found that the games here in Domino almost always included a 'prize' for the winner.   
  
Slipping her deck back into her pocket, she smiled to herself and decided to go to some of the other places for the day. Chance had seen enough of Kaiba Land to know what it was like and have a general idea of what kind of mob might be there when school let out.  
  
Headed over to Duke's she found that even though he had been listed as ok, she found herself having reservations about the young man. Asking a few questions eased her uneasiness and she looked at the wall screens where duels of a different variety were taking place.  
  
Having read up on Duke Devlin, she knew that he had been the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters. As she settled in to watch, she noticed that a lot of the monsters and some of the moves were derived from the Duel Monsters Cards. A new twist on an old game and she found herself liking it a bit more than she ever had with Duel monsters because the person not only had to think strategically, but they also had to have a good grasp of the 3D shapes and how they would lay out on the board. She'd have to talk to Devlin about getting a hold of a copy of the game so she could try to puzzle it out.  
  
Nodding her thanks to Duke as she left the shop she moved on to the Turtle Game Shop. She smiled at the name wondering how the store had ever come by that name. Walking in she looked about and didn't see anyone there so she called out, hoping that someone was just in the back and hadn't heard the door. "Hello, anyone here?" 


	4. The Game Shop

The door to the Turtle Game Shop closed behind Chance as it did; she took a few moments to look around at the shelves. All neatly arranged were many many games. Some of chance, others of skill, and most of them unrecognized by her. Moving forward she heard the rustling in the back and asked again. "Is someone here?"  
  
This time her call produced some results as an aging gentleman in bib overalls and a bandanna that held his wild hair in check came out from the back room and smiled at her. "Well hello there. Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
Chance found herself smiling back at the man. He seemed kind and certainly willing to help that she decided to get something even though she didn't bring much money with her. "Yes, I am looking for a couple cards to add to my DM Deck." She shrugged helplessly. "However I don't have much skill in the game and so I have no idea which ones would augment what I have already."  
  
"I see. Well let's take a look at what you have and see if I can't help you pick out a couple cards then?" Solomon held his hand out to her for her deck and after a moment's pause Chance pulled her deck out and handed it over.  
  
"It won't win me any tournaments, but back home I was pretty good. However I have the feeling that if I dueled anyone here in Domino, I'd get creamed." With a slight chuckle she watched as Solomon flipped through the deck quickly.  
  
As Solomon worked his way through her deck, he started to see the basic strategy that she used in her games. There were a few low level cards, but she also had a couple of power house monsters that if she managed to get the right combination, would work in her favor quite a few times. All in all he saw that she had at least constructed a sound basic deck, he knew that he had quite a few cards that would augment what she had.  
  
"For someone who claims to have no skill in the game, you have certainly put together a solid deck. It is no wonder that you were able to handle your competition in whatever town you came from. I take it that not many played where you came from?" The old man asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"More probably played than I came across, but by the time I had finished off my friends, no one else wanted to duel me." Smiling slightly she chuckled. "I have a feeling however, that with the presence of Joey Wheeler, Yugi Mutou, and Seto Kaiba in this city, the competition is much more fierce."  
  
Solomon didn't bother to hold in his surprise. "You know about those three? I admit, not knowing about Seto Kaiba after the Battle City Tournament would be even more of a surprise. But how is it that you know that Joey and Yugi are from here?"  
  
"Its pretty common knowledge on the internet where those two are from sir. After Joey came in second place at the Duelist Kingdom tournament from out of nowhere, and to everyone's surprise that Yugi came in first, even beating Pegasus, the internet became a hotbed of rumor and news about those two." Smiling slightly and shrugging she looked at the cards that Solomon had pulled out while she was explaining things.  
  
I believe that all of these cards would help your deck in one way or another Miss..." He trailed off looking for her name.  
  
"Castner, Chance Castner." She spoke her tone somewhat distracted as she looked over the cards carefully. Some were out of her price range; others didn't seem to match what she was looking for. Finally she found a magic card and a monster card that complimented each other, and could be easily worked into any strategy she would come up with.  
  
"Well Miss Castner, you seem to have a good eye for the cards. Perhaps you would be meet with my grandson sometime. I'm sure that he could give you a few pointers if you are interested in improving your game some." Ringing up her purchase, she also bought an expansion pack of cards to see what she might get that might help her deck. Paying for her purchase she had decided that out of all of the people she had a chance to meet today, Yugi and Solomon Mutou were most likely to be the best influence on Mokuba.  
  
"Thank you for your help. I may take you up on your suggestion to meet with your grandson." Nodding slightly she left the store and headed back to her hotel room. The day had been spent and she was looking forward to relaxing a little before looking into the rest of the folio on Mokuba's friends.  
  
Bathed, full and relaxed Chance sat at the desk in her room and started looking at the rest of Mokuba's friends. After reading about Joey and Tristen she wondered why Kaiba didn't hire one of them as a bodyguard. Both were used to street situations and had a history of being a pair of brawlers when the situations got rough. "Interesting. But they must be good people down under that surface, otherwise I don't think that Solomon and Seto would allow Yugi and Mokuba to associate with them."  
  
Deciding to reserve judgment until she had a chance to observe them, Chance finished her bedtime routine and quickly fell asleep.  
  
It was shortly after five in the morning when the phone rang in Chance's hotel room. Groggy yet able to comprehend that it was way to early to be up she picked up the phone. "I left a standing direction that I was not to be disturbed until seven AM at the earliest."  
  
The night manager almost audibly flinched as she made the call but continued. "I'm sorry to disturb you Miss Castner, but there is a woman on the line who is adamant that she speak to you now."  
  
"What is her name?" Eyes still closed she wondered who the caller was that would have gotten the night manager to risk upsetting a guest with an unwelcome call at this hour of the morning.  
  
"She says that her name is Tammy, with the Kaiba Corporation. Will you speak with her?" It was clear that the woman who manned the front desk had seen many famous figures in her tenure as a front desk manager and people had made claims to be from the Kaiba Corporation before.  
  
"Put her through Rene. Tammy would be Seto Kaiba's personal secretary." More awake than she was a few minutes ago, Chance got up and started to make some semblance of being more awake than she already was.  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
As Chance hung up the phone, a moment later it rang again. This time with the transferred call to her room. Picking up the phone she spoke, pleased that the sleepy slur that had been present in her voice when Rene had called up was gone. "This is Chance."  
  
"Thank you for taking the call this morning Miss Castner. I know its early, but one of the applicants has had to leave Domino due to a family emergency and will not be able to follow through with the rest of the application process. As you had mentioned that you didn't really have a set schedule during your stay in Domino you became the first on the list to call in case something like this should happen."  
  
"You need me to take on Mokuba today instead of two days from now correct?"  
  
"That is correct. The other applicants will be notified of the schedule change and those that were to follow after you will be moved up one day to compensate for the change in schedule. Will you be able to handle this?" Unlike Seto, Tammy was rather personable and Chance liked her.  
  
"Sure, I don't see where that will be a problem. When and where will I need to be to get the last information for the test?" Chance picked up the pen and pad that was sitting by the phone and started to write information down, including what she was going to have to change for the day and what she was going to have to wear.  
  
"If you will come down to the main office building at about two O'clock, check in with the guards at the front desk. Standing orders will be left that you will be allowed to bypass most of the security measures. I will come down to get you and lead you up to Mister Kaiba's office so he can brief you on what little else there is needed."  
  
Chance grinned, she knew that she would be subjected to the search, but this time she had a feeling that she would be allowed to keep her weapons that she had to leave in the care of the security guards at the front of the building the last time she had been there.  
  
Having an idea of what to expect of the security check at Kaiba Corp, she had her information ready as she walked in. One of the guards recognized her from the last time she had been there and gave her a slight smile of recognition and apology, as he had been the most vocal in their last meeting over the disposition of her berretta. She had been cleared for the main offices and when Tammy called down that morning to give the instructions they had all complied with out question. For Tammy was, in her own way, as bad as Seto Kaiba once crossed.  
  
Looking around a bit more, she smiled slightly as she recognized the head office assistant coming down the hallway. Casually waving to the guards she moved with Tammy. "Anything I should know other than what I was told in the Fax?"  
  
Tammy shook her head. "Not to my knowledge, but this is Seto Kaiba we are talking about. He will undoubtedly have some sort of extra instruction. He always does."  
  
Chance chuckled softly before they stepped out of the elevator on the top floor. Stepping over to the desk Chance stood to one side while Tammy picked up the phone and spoke briefly. Looking up at Chance she nodded. "Go on in, he's been expecting you."  
  
As Chance passed the desk, Tammy risked an unprofessional smile. Seto was going to be in for a bit of a surprise. Chance's outfit for the day bordered on something that the other teenaged girls would wear after school. But still her hair will pulled up and back in a variant of the bun, pulling the sides back to pin them, leaving the greater part of the hair loose and falling down her back.  
  
Stepping into the office she closed the door behind her and then looked at the young CEO across the room from her. "Nice to see you again. Anything I need to know for today?"  
  
Seto's eyebrow twitched upwards, whether in surprise or annoyance was anyone's guess. "You will want this, since you expressed an interest in having a comlink to me or someone I trust to make a decision about Mokuba. This will stay on at all times, however there is a mute setting that will allow for less distraction."  
  
Standing and handing her the small earpiece, she was surprised that it looked much like an earring and ear cuff. Once it was in place the elder Kaiba smirked.  
  
"Don't look so surprised, you aren't the only female on my staff and those in the security branch have told me that they are noticed less when they don't have the traditional comlink."  
  
Once the basic functions of the comlink were explained Seto got down to more business. "You should have just enough time to get to Mokuba's school, the administration there knows that you are coming to get him this afternoon. I don't think I need to tell you how to do your job. Not if you are half as competent as you appear to be."  
  
Chance cocked an eyebrow at him. "I think I'll choose to take that as a compliment mister Kaiba." She said in a wry tone. "If that is all?"  
  
Seto nodded sharply, his hard eyes boring into hers almost with the verbal message of 'If he isn't safe and unharmed by the end of tonight I'll make your life a living nightmare.'  
  
Chance did not flinch under the gaze, instead turned and left the office. Waving to Tammy as she passed the office assistant's desk she made her way out of the building and from there to the school.  
  
It was a short walk and with it being a nice day, she jogged the few blocks till she sat across from the school entrance. Looking at her watch she smiled, she still had a few minutes, time to get her bearings. 


	5. A Test

As she heard the final bell for the school day, she smiled and hummed to herself. Those that passed her thought nothing of the young woman sitting across from the school. For all they knew she was an older sibling there to pick up a sister or brother. Which was exactly how she wanted it.  
  
The school courtyard cleared and as it did she noticed that Mokuba stood near the gate looking around for her looking confused. Giggling she stood up and made her way to him. "Hello Mokuba, you ready to go?"  
  
Mokuba looked up at her and then smiled as he recognized her. He liked what he saw already. "I'm ready to go."  
  
"What do you have planned for after school?" She asked quietly, smiling to take the sting of formality out of the words.  
  
"Well I'm supposed to meet with a few of my friends over at Duke Devlin's place. He's been teaching Tristen how to play Dungeon Dice Monsters and says that he'll give me some pointers today. After that there's nothing really to do except head home and have dinner with Seto and do homework." Mokuba wrinkled his nose at the thought of homework and Chance laughed.  
  
As Mokuba and Chance headed out towards Devlin's and by the time he got there, Chance had faded away. He couldn't quite pin point where it was that he had forgotten that she was there, but he just shrugged his shoulders and went into the shop.  
  
"Hey Duke, Where are the others?" He asked the young shop owner.  
  
"Arena three, we're just waiting on you. I heard from Yugi that you're pretty good with board games. I'm going to test that out." Duke grinned and Mokuba replied with a grin of his own.  
  
Chance watched from a distance and smiled, as she was reassured with the easygoing way the two spoke that this was indeed a friend of Mokuba's. Looking around she noted that there were several screens about the main store. Turning to one of the customers that seemed engrossed in one of the battles being played out she asked. "Why are there so many screens?"  
  
The kid looked at her and shrugged. "There's one for each battle arena that Devlin has constructed in the lower level of the store. There are five arenas total so if you want to know which arena you are looking at, just look in the upper right corner for the number."  
  
Chance looked and sure enough there was a small number five in the upper right hand corner of the screen. Looking around the store she also found that one of the screens was dark. Simple process of elimination made her conclude that the one she was looking at was the screen for Arena three.  
  
Making a slight face to herself that she would not be allowed to watch from here, she made her way to the stairs that lead down to the lower level of the shop. Once there she noted that each of the arena doors were marked and smiling she noticed that Arena three was also left unlocked.  
  
Quietly as possible, Chance eased the door open just wide enough for her to slip through sideways, then closed the door and moved to a corner of the arena that had a slightly darker shadow cast to it. Leaning against the wall she observed what was going on. There wasn't much to watch, and as far as she knew if anyone observed her entry, she had been quickly forgotten.  
  
As everyone looked on, it was clear that Mokuba was very good with board games, and Duke Devlin was an excellent teacher. When Mokuba's first game ended in a stalemate, Yugi, Tristen, Tea, and Joey all cheered Mokuba. Duke came around to there side of the arena and smiled. "Man, Yugi wasn't kidding when he said you were good. Other than the time he used me to mop the floor I haven't lost or come to a stalemate yet."  
  
Joey gave the youth a playful noogie while grinning. "That's Mokuba for ya, full of surprises eh?"  
  
All was well and Mokuba stepped aside to let Tristen have a shot at Duke again for his daily lesson. While off to the side Mokuba was chatting with his friends. Talking about the school day and rehashing some old stories about Battle City seemed to be the topic of discussion.  
  
As the group took turns playing, Chance watched from her corner, glad that she had thought to wear her comfortable hiking boots today. She had been standing for close to two and a half hours when she finally looked at her watch and stepped away from the wall.  
  
Fortunately Tea had just finished her game so she wasn't interrupting much. "Mokuba, it's time to head home. Your brother will be waiting."  
  
Her quiet entry from the corner almost made her seem like she had come out of the shadows themselves. As it was she gave the entire group a scare. "Who are you and what are you doing in here. This arena is off limits to spectators." Devlin challenged her.  
  
"She's with me Duke. In fact, if she hadn't reminded me, I would have probably stayed late. And you know how Seto gets when he worries about where I am." Mokuba spoke up for her.  
  
"I'm Chance, pleased to meet you all." She smiled easily. Yugi was the first to step up to her and offer her his hand.  
  
"I'm Yugi, the others here are Duke Devlin, Tristen Taylor, Joey Wheeler, and Tea Gardner." As he introduced each of his friends she shook each of their hands. When Duke made a pass at her she smiled.  
  
"Trust me Devlin, you don't want to get involved with me. I'll only break your heart."  
  
"To have my heart broken by a lady so beautiful would be the stuff dreams and nightmares are made of." His green eyes glittered with amusement as she blushed.  
  
Fortunately for Chance, Tea came to her rescue. "Don't mind "Play-boy Devlin". He doesn't know when to shut his mouth sometimes."  
  
When Devlin made to object Tristen stepped in. "Um, Duke. I don't know if it escaped your notice or not, but Mokuba says that she's with him, and Chance reminded him that it was time for him to head home. To me that screams Kaiba Corp Employee."  
  
Joey grumbled under his breath and the others just laughed, as they were close enough to hear the disparaging remark made about the elder Kaiba.  
  
"Come on kiddo, I don't want your brother coming after me for being late." Waiting for Mokuba to bid the others farewell for the night she followed behind him as he made his way back to the estate.  
  
About two blocks from the gates of the estate house, the pair encountered trouble. Stepping out from the shadows of a nearby alley a couple of rough and somewhat shabby looking men came into view. "I knew this was too good to last." Chance muttered to herself.  
  
"Listen guys, we don't want any trouble, let us pass ok?" Chance addressed the men in front of her as she made playing with her earring look like a natural motion, when in reality she had just taken the mute off so that Seto would be able to hear everything that would transpire.  
  
"Stay behind me kid. I don't want to have to worry about where you are if this gets ugly." She instructed Mokuba in a soft tone.  
  
"Well lady, it seems that we have an issue with you to settle. You see, that kid you got there is invited to a private audience with the boss. Hand the kid over and you might get out of here alive. Otherwise..." The bigger of the two left the threat hanging.  
  
"Sorry, no can do." She stepped back into an informal ready stance and then saw something that might cause her trouble. Both of the men carried switchblades. Long ones at that.  
  
"Why is it that women have to do it the hard way? You'd think they'd learn that just handing over what is wanted would spare them some pain and a lot of trouble, but no." The shorter of the two started to move forward.   
  
Chance waited. She had to keep Mokuba's safety in mind so to that end she put the wall at her back and left enough room for Mokuba to be effectively sandwiched if he followed her directions. "I don't want any trouble guys. Just leave us alone and we'll both be saved a lot of trouble." She asked again.  
  
"Can't do that. The boss wants that kid and he'll get him."  
  
"Over my broken dead body." Chance snarled back at them, her hackles raised at this situation.  
  
Taken back a bit at the clear malice in her tone, they grinned at her and approached. As soon as one came within striking distance Chance stepped out, grabbed the knife hand of the shorter man and breaking his hold on the blade proceeded to knee him in the groin followed up with a round house kick that sent him almost flying to the side as he had dropped to his knees when her knee made contact with his vitals.  
  
One down, one to go, and she realized that Mokuba wasn't up against the wall or with her any more she turned to see him in the grip of the taller assailant. "Let the boy go. Now." She ordered quietly.  
  
"You've lost woman, give it up or are you going to make things that much harder for the kid?" Mokuba's arms were twisted up behind his back in a submission hold.  
  
"Mokuba, I'll get you away from him. Trust me." Her hazel eyes burned with a surety that she could and would follow through.   
  
Mokuba saw this and nodded. "Get me outta here!"  
  
Before either of the guys in front of her could react, Chance had her berretta out and trained on the man's chest. "I'll tell you one last time. Let the boy go."  
  
"What are you going to do about it? I have the kid and if you shoot me you'll hit him too." The sneer was not only on his face, but also in his voice.  
  
Mokuba froze at the words. The guy was right, if she shot, he could be in the way.  
  
"If you shield yourself with him I'll just shoot your kneecaps out. Do NOT test me. You don't want to find out how good of a shot I really am." Her voice level, Chance almost off handedly told him what would happen if he did not do as she told him. "Your friend can't help you, he'll be down for a while. And you know the rule, never bring a knife to a gun fight."  
  
The light of fear started to grow in the man's eyes as he realized that she had not wavered in her aiming or in her speech once to indicate weakness or fear. She really would shoot him. "Forget it. The boss said nothing about this. I'm outta here."   
  
Dropping Mokuba heavily on the ground the man took off at high speed past her where he helped to pick up his fallen friend and they ran as fast as the smaller one could handle.  
  
Putting the berretta away she moved over to Mokuba quickly and checked him over for any bruises. "You ok Mokuba?"  
  
"Yeah, did you see the look on that guy's face when you pulled your gun out?" Mokuba was rebounding from the experience quickly, much to Chance's relief.  
  
"Situation under control, Mokuba will be home soon." She replied to the demands that fairly made her ears ring with the volume they were being delivered at from the earpiece.  
  
"Come on Mokuba, let's finish getting you home before that brother of yours pops an artery." Mokuba laughed at the fairly accurate comment about how his brother acted when he kept disappearing.  
  
Chance was invited into the mansion when she showed up with the younger Kaiba a few minutes later. Seto very nearly glowered at Chance when he looked his brother over making sure that nothing was missing and no lasting harm had come to his brother. "Thank you for making sure you got him back to me. I heard everything; both you and Mokuba had your comlinks on. Now what's this about me popping an artery?"  
  
Mokuba smothered a chuckle as Chance smiled slightly. "Well you are so uptight all the time, and even more so when your brother is the topic. I figure that your blood pressure has to be astronomical. Its a wonder you haven't had problems by this time."  
  
Realizing that he wasn't going to win this battle, he settled for turning to Mokuba and then back to her. "You'd stress to if you had a little brother that people would kidnap to use as bait against you."  
  
Chance visibly flinched at the comment but offered no come back. "Mokuba said that he has no other plans for the night other than dinner and homework. With that in mind if you feel that I will no longer be needed, I should go back to my hotel room to await your decision. I'll be in town for another six days." She told the Kaibas that knowing as they did that six days would be 3 days longer than the rest of the trials for the applicants.  
  
Mokuba watched the exchange with interest. He found it interesting that there were more people out in the world that didn't see his brother like a god figure other than their friends. And this one was almost as honest as the guys. Noting the flinch he made note to look into it while Seto was busy with the paperwork for the day.  
  
"I think that the house guard and myself should be adequate. Tammy will be in touch with you should anything come up between now and the time we make our decision."  
  
Chance turned to the door but not before nodding to Seto and then to Mokuba. "Until then." And showed herself out the door after leaving the comlink on the hall table where Seto would find it." 


	6. A Fresh Start

The next night was relatively uneventful and as Mokuba was doing homework, he was also looking up the information about Chance's family. He had to do some digging as he found several dead ends, but in the end, the search was worth it. Looking over the information he shook his head. "No wonder she was acting weird after Seto made that comment."  
  
Later on in the evening they were snacking on some left over pizza when Mokuba brought the subject up to his brother. "Seto, how much of a background check did you do on Chance?"  
  
"All of the routine checks, but a little extra. I didn't see anything untoward. Did you find something?" Seto was surprised at his little brother's initiative but listened carefully.  
  
"Well, I don't know if you noticed it or not, but last night when you made that comment about having a little brother. Chance flinched and dropped the subject." Mokuba said carefully.  
  
"I noticed. I just didn't think it was that big of a deal." Seto shrugged the reaction off.  
  
"Well I did some digging. Castner is not her original family name."  
  
"Really, and what is it then?" There might be more to find if they knew her original family name.  
  
"That's just it. No one knows. According to what I found, Chance was found half dead and delirious from the cold one early winter day when she was about three. When she was released from the hospital healthy again, no one had come forward to claim her as family so it was assumed that she had been abandoned. She became a ward of the state and was placed in an orphanage." Mokuba paused to take a bite of his pizza and look at what he had printed out before looking up at his brother. Something about the intensity of the elder Kaiba's gaze gave away the impression of wheels turning very fast and very intensely.  
  
"Well anyway. She wasn't in the orphanage for long. The Castner family adopted her because they were unable to have children. Apparently she was treated as blood kin by the Castner clan so the state saw no reason why the adoption shouldn't become permanent. She was about four when this happened. About five years later a minor miracle happened and the Castners had a child of their own. He died while he was still in the hospital nursery a few days after he was born. No one knows why." Looking back up at his brother he was almost surprised that he didn't see steam coming out of Seto's ears from the intense look on his face as he absorbed all the facts.  
  
"Chance apparently took it really hard and ended up seeing a child psychologist for almost a year after it happened as she apparently thought it was her fault. It was at this time that she became difficult for the teachers at her school so at the recommendation of the school counselors, they pulled her from regular enrollment and placed her in home schooling classes. While the Castners aren't poor per say, they did have to struggle at times to get her tutors paid." Finishing up what he knew about Chance he noticed that his pizza was getting warm quickly and finished it off while Seto sat at the table with his eyes closed in intense cognition.  
  
"I see. Well this certainly puts a whole new spin on her actions last night." Whatever Seto had seen/heard of the confrontation he did not share with Mokuba, so what ever he was thinking was lost on the younger Kaiba.  
  
"Anyway, There is one other piece of information that might interest you bro." Mokuba smiled slightly at the look of interest from Seto.  
  
"Chance was placed in the same orphanage that we were when we were orphaned."  
  
Seto's eyebrows shot up towards his hairline as he thought the facts over. "I may be able to get more information from them about her if I asked." He muttered to himself.  
  
"Well you can go all night and still make it to class in the morning, but I need to get some sleep or you won't be able to drag me out of bed." Mokuba reminded his brother that there was class the next day and that it was getting late.  
  
"Sleep well little brother."  
  
As Mokuba headed up to bed, Seto polished off his pizza and headed back to his office. For the rest of the time he composed letters to the Orphanage for information and then spent a large portion of his time while he was still up contemplating the young woman and wondering how it was that she had come to the front of a large group of seasoned professionals and already won his brother's approval.  
  
As far as he could see it, all of Chance's story could be an elaborate set up to get at Mokuba. But despite his paranoia over his little brother, he could not shake the feeling that she was sincere. Her reactions to him, and the things he'd said in the past were too genuine to be faked. There was also a feeling of innate trust there. Something he never felt about anyone, including Yugi. It perked his curiosity and now he had to find out why.  
  
Over the next few days Chance wandered about the city, sometimes running into Yugi or one of his friends, but most of the time missed them. She spent some time working out; the gym bag in the work out center in the hotel was stout enough to handle her kicks as she worked up. Most of the time however was spent researching the Kaiba brothers' history and what she found out from her contacts wasn't too reassuring.  
  
The blanks of time where one or both Kaiba brothers had gone missing and were reported only reconfirmed what her gut had told her earlier. Something wasn't right and it followed the Kaiba's around like a curse. Reading farther she also discovered that at key points during the battle city tournament, Yugi had also gone missing.  
  
"Curiouser and curiouser" she muttered to herself as she headed down to the front desk to check for messages. She was packed up and ready to leave as she had to check out in another hour and she still had not heard back from Seto or Tammy. Shrugging, she found that there were no messages and continued the check out procedures.  
  
On her way back home Chance almost stopped and turned around several times just to see if she should have waited longer. However she didn't have the money to stay on in Domino any longer as the trip had wiped out what little she had in her savings account.  
  
Walking in the door she noticed that there was a note on her table for her. It was from her apartment manager telling her that even though he understood that she was out of town on business, the fact of the matter was that she was overdue in paying her rent. Her apartment had been let out to someone else and her things other than her answering machine were now in storage.  
  
Chance nearly collapsed at the news. She no longer had a place to live. She had to turn in her keys today and get her things out of storage somehow. Only now, she couldn't afford to pay the storage fees to get them out.  
  
The manager said that he had left her answering machine up and so she checked it to see why he would have done such a thing. It was blinking and there were several messages, most of them well wishers on the interview process.  
  
The last message caught her attention and she nearly wept tears of relief. She wasn't completely down and out yet. The message went:  
  
"Castner, despite the fact that you didn't tell me everything that we should have known at the interview, you have been picked for Mokuba's bodyguard. Report in tomorrow morning first thing so that Tammy can finish up the paperwork that has been started."  
  
Chance gathered up her things, took down the answering machine and then headed out to the managers officer of the complex to turn in her keys. It was probably a good thing that she had left instructions for her parents to pick up her cat over the week and a half that she had been gone. Otherwise who knew where he'd be.  
  
Flipping open her cell phone she dialed her folks and told them where she was going to be and asked them to take care of Jamok for her. They congratulated her on her success and told her that they would look after the cat till she got settled in.  
  
With that out of the way she stepped into the office and informed the manager that she would be leaving in a few hours to head back to Domino. She had just been driving all day and she was tired, but she knew that she would be able to crash at her friend's house for a couple hours before she hit the road again for the all night drive to get back to Domino for her first day.  
  
~Seems that Seto Kaiba is a lot more worried about his brother than even he will admit. I will have to see what becomes of this.~ She thought to herself.  
  
After a short argument with her building manager and a nap at her friend's house, Chance said good-bye to the town she had grown up in and started the night drive back to Domino. She wasn't going to look too good going into the officer with as little sleep as she was going to get, but she knew that she had bigger things to worry about. Like where was she going to stay when she got there? 


	7. First Day

As Chance rolled into Domino at about six AM, she quickly made a trip over to the Turtle Game Shop. She wasn't in the best form, her eyes were drooping and her posture lacked the crisp energy that she usually carried with her. Looking up, she saw that there were some lights on in one of the rooms above the shop. Taking a chance that the occupant would be there and awake she picked up a couple of small pebbles and lobbed them at the window.  
  
Yugi had been in the middle of getting dressed for school that morning and having a discussion with Yami about what the day would bring when they both turned to the window at the strange tapping noise. Cautiously, Yugi moved over to the window and peeked out. Both he and Yami were surprised to see Chance on the sidewalk below looking like she had just spent the last 36 hours in a marathon. Curious as to what would bring her to his door at this hour of the morning, Yugi threw on his shirt and ran downstairs to let her in.  
  
"Chance, this is a surprise. What are you doing here?" He asked as soon as the young woman stepped into the shop and he had locked the door behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry for intruding like this Yugi, but I passed the interview and I'm supposed to report to Kaiba's office this morning to get the paperwork out of the way. I've been up for almost 24 hours barring the short nap I had before I drove back to Domino and on top of that, I have lost my apartment." Chance wondered at how much information she was giving this kid that she barely knew. Except something told her that she could trust him and that he wouldn't hurt her. Emboldened by this feeling she asked.   
  
"If it isn't too much to ask, I was wondering if you and your grandfather would object to me parking my car here and crashing in it for a couple hours till the office opens up."  
  
By the time Chance had gotten her request out, Yugi's grandpa had come down the stairs and was quietly listening. Yugi turned to him and asked. "Grandpa, it is ok if she sleeps on the couch upstairs for a couple hours? She's going to need a better rest than the seat of her car will give her if she has to spend the day at the Kaiba Corp offices."  
  
"I was just thinking that Yugi. While Kaiba is a nice young man now that he has you and the others for friends, he is still a very intense individual and I fear that it does rub off onto his employees."   
  
Looking up at Chance he smiled gently. "You just come with me and I'll show you where you can take a nap. And I won't take no for an answer Miss Castner." He added the last bit after he saw that she was about to object to their offer.  
  
Chance knew when she was outmatched and she smiled wanly. "I suppose I do need a nap, who knows what Kaiba will put me through. I don't think I can thank you enough for doing this Mister Mutou."  
  
"You just keep young Mokuba safe and that will be thanks enough. Now come with me and I'll get you settled while Yugi finishes getting ready for school." Solomon started up the stairs and Chance followed after she thanked Yugi again. It wasn't 5 minutes after she had laid down on the couch that she was soundly asleep for the two hours that she had told Solomon she needed.  
  
As she went through training and orientation, Chance realized more and more that there should not have been a reason for Kaiba to look outside his own company for a bodyguard for Mokuba. However, she kept her own counsel on that matter and instead, memorized the rules and operating regulations of the company, even though 99 percent of them would not apply to her.  
  
Three O'clock rolled around and with all of the paperwork filed, Tammy handed her the earring and cuff that she had used during her test. "Mister Kaiba would like you to start immediately."  
  
"Oh? And is Mister Kaiba going to house me in his mansion while I'm working for him? For I certainly won't have much time to find a place for myself on my off hours and at the moment I have no money with which to start looking with as my last trip to Domino wiped me out." Chance's tone was laced heavily with sarcasm and distain for her employer's lack of regard for the basics that she would need to get taken care of.  
  
"I will bring the matter to his attention." Tammy said formally, then she smiled gently understanding the huge upheaval the young woman was going through in moving this abruptly and in a much friendlier tone continued. "Don't worry Chance, something will be worked out by the time Mokuba is back on the estate and out of your immediate watch tonight."  
  
There was something about the assurance that Tammy gave off that Chance liked, so she shrugged and headed out the door towards Mokuba's school to pick him up. Starting tomorrow however she would be watching over him all day, starting with when he left the estate for classes.  
  
As before, she met up with Mokuba after his classes let out and make a little light conversation with him to see what he'd planned for the afternoon and evening. Groaning inwardly she found out that he was planning on staying the night at one of his friends' house. She didn't know the person so she knew that she wasn't going to get much sleep for another day or so. She wondered how it was that Seto Kaiba could be so concerned over his little brother; yet let him do things like over nights at friends' houses on school nights. Some things she'd never understand, and right now she wasn't certain she wanted to.  
  
Fading into the background as she had before she was pleased with herself as she recognized the signs of the younger Kaiba relaxing into the company of his friends and forgetting that she was even there. Following them across town to the Kaiba Land Amusement center she was again grateful that she had taken the time to check the place out. She was doubly glad for the after school crowd as it made her movements and vigilance that much less conspicuous.  
  
Keeping a light trace on him and giving a brief, quiet report when Seto demanded them she was kept on her toes as she wanted to act naturally but it was rather hard now that she was in the constraints of a job. One that was rather important. Still she had been pleasantly surprised when there was the note in the company manual from both of the Kaiba brothers that most of what had been written in there would not apply to her as she had a much more public behind the scenes role to play. They trusted her to use her judgment on situations and it spoke much for the elder Kaiba that he personally highlighted the portions that would have to be adhered to.  
  
Her ID was to be kept on her at all times.  
  
Her comlink was not to be closed for whatever reason, but muted was fine.  
  
Her pay schedule had been check marked as well as the pay scale that she had been settled into.  
  
The benefits package that she didn't have to fight for was above and beyond what she would have asked for. Insurance Health, Eye, Dental, Accidental Death and Dismemberment, a discretionary fund for her work related expenses, memberships to the local health club and gun range, plus a rather expansive severance package.  
  
Chance knew that what she had just been handed was a general package that would normally be available only to seasoned veterans of ten years or more. Now more than ever she was aware of just how much Mokuba's safety meant to the Elder Kaiba. Seto wanted to insure that his brother would be taken care of.  
  
Mokuba was a short distance away playing a couple of the games against one of his friends and as she looked around, she noted the potential threats and dismissed them. This place was well guarded, the plain-clothes guards making a better impression on her than the uniformed ones at the Kaiba Corp Central offices. But then, like Mokuba, most of these kids didn't want to have to be worried about safety, or be reminded that they were being watched.  
  
She relaxed, had a soda, came back and found that her charge had moved on to a different game. Not worrying too much, she methodically checked each of the games that were in here immediate viewing area before moving on to a different vantage point to find him.  
  
It didn't take long. Mokuba and his friends were playing another game, this one was a virtual board game that somewhat resembled a cross between Chess and Dual Monsters. Watching, she learned some of the rules and also learned that Mokuba was a very adept teacher when it came to his own forte. Even though she knew that he had been holding back a lot, the game was close at the end and it made for an interesting round of buffeting and general rough housing that came with a loss taken well as rematch challenges were issued.  
  
Seeing Mokuba like this reminded her of her own brother. She wished that he had lived, to see how he would have grown up, and to see what kind of torments they would have put upon each other as siblings often did. Thinking on it. She realized that Mokuba would have been just about a year younger than her brother and the realization startled her and caused her to have to take a moment to get her emotions back in check.  
  
Continuing her vigil she noticed nothing untoward so she dropped a little farther back so the chances of her being noticed were even smaller. When Mokuba turned to the house he was staying at, Chance smiled slightly and took a small break to run to get something to eat. When she returned, feeling better for having had the meal she quickly made a study of the grounds of the small house and yards before picking the large tree by the side of the house. She climbed up into it before settling into one of the branches where she would not be seen readily by those not expecting her to be there, yet she could still keep an eye on things and hopefully prevent anything from happening.  
  
Brief catnaps through the night helped Chance stay alert and as the sun started coming up about six in the morning Chance found that she was becoming a little more alert with the increase of light. Soon enough she was able to hear the sounds of the household waking up to get ready for school.  
  
Stretching as well as she could in the tree she prepared herself for the drop down to the ground to follow her charge. The school was a relatively small one that upheld her theory that Mokuba was a lot smarter than he let on. Preparing to watch him for the day wasn't easy. But she managed to accomplish it by speaking quietly with the principal of the school and getting a uniform that would allow her to pass for a member of the janitorial staff.  
  
Getting down to the boiler room, she grabbed the cleaning supplies she'd need and started on the halls, sweeping and mopping while she kept an eye out for trouble and tried to stay out of Mokuba's direct line of sight. This was a lot easier with the cap she was allowed to wear to keep her hair up and out of the way. The jumpsuit fit easily over her regular clothes so the only thing that would have marked her for who she was, was the ear cuff and earring.  
  
The day passed, and just before the classes let out, she thanked the Principal and asked for his cooperation in the future. As she had gotten it she knew that it was a win/win situation for both of them. He got help with keeping his school clean and didn't have to pay anything extra for it and Chance was able to stay nearby to keep an eye on Mokuba. 


	8. Time to Unwind

Days passed into weeks then months. The routine was nowhere near as monotonous as some would have thought as there were the occasional bullies that thought that trying to pick on Mokuba would be a good way to line their own pockets with 'lunch money'. It was those moments when Mokuba would confound them with a grinning face, as he would see Chance walking up behind them.   
  
Threats of vengeance were never carried out, as Chance was a bit stronger than she looked and dragged the offending students to the office if they were in school on their lunch break, and would drag the bullies to their homes to speak with their parents if she caught them well away from the school. Mokuba never asked how she would manage to get their addresses but had a healthy respect for her abilities, as did his friends.  
  
Chance tried to keep a professional distance from her charge, but the more she interacted with Mokuba, Seto and the others the more she found her own feelings getting tangled into the jumbled mess that was her life still. However it was a little easier for her to maintain some distance since Seto had indeed taken care of the issue of her lack of housing the same day she mentioned it to Tammy. She now had a beautiful apartment in one of the newer high-rises near the heart of the city.  
  
Holding her cat she sighed one night as she talked to it. "Jamok, what am I going to do. I love Mokuba like a little brother, and even Seto's grown on me. Once you've known him long enough he tends to let his guard down a little, and I get a glimpse of the potential Seto could have been if he hadn't been raised as he was by Gozabouro." Looking out the window that was well above the level of the roofs of most of the buildings she saw only her reflection as it was dark and the lights were on in her room.  
  
"I mean, if Seto were the completely heartless bastard that he portrays himself as, Mokuba wouldn't love him as he does and Yugi, Joey, Tristen and Serenity wouldn't be his friends. In any rate school is coming to the close of the year for all of them. And over the last three months I've noticed that the whole group seems to be settling down, as if they were all expecting something to happen and when it didn't they were relieved." She puzzled on this a little and while she did she let Jamok down as the cat was struggling to be released.  
  
Jamok looked up at her from his place on the floor to see her curled up with her knees to her chest and commented "R-r-r-row?"  
  
Smiling slightly Chance got up and fed him before getting ready for work. It was a weekend so it was the perfect time for the 90-day evaluation to take place. Seto and Mokuba would be out of school and with that, she had those days off unless Seto had to go out of town and Mokuba wanted to go out.  
  
The luxury of sleeping in was a treat for her since her days usually started well before Mokuba's did. As her day started about 11am today she hurried through her morning routine, grabbed a breakfast bar and a piece of fruit and headed out the door to jog down to the Kaiba Corp offices.  
  
Waved through the security the guards now knew her and smiled before going back to their work. Chance went right up to the main office and as she stepped out of the elevator she glanced at her watch. She was in time with a few minutes left over to finish her breakfast. Trading greetings with Tammy she sat down and quickly finished her breakfast bar.  
  
Shortly before her scheduled meeting she watched as Seto and Mokuba stepped off the elevator with take out bags from the local fast food place. Mokuba moved over to Chance while Seto asked for and looked through the phone messages that had come over the lunch hour. "Hold my calls Tammy, unless it's an emergency. I want to get through this and it shouldn't take long."  
  
Chance was getting a little nervous at this but a look at Mokuba's face revealed nothing that she would consider untoward. He seemed relaxed and in the general good mood that he seemed to always be in. Forcing herself to relax she stood and followed the brothers into the office.  
  
As she glanced around she took the chair that was offered her and was surprised to see a take out bag appear in her lap. Looking up at Seto and then to Mokuba she saw only a very slight trace of a smirk and a full smile. "Uh, thanks." Was all she could think to say before opening the bag and seeing the grilled chicken sandwich she usually ordered. Blinking in surprise she looked up again with a clear look of confusion on her face.  
  
Seto was actually enjoying this little show. Sitting where he was from behind his desk it was vastly amusing to see someone who didn't rattle easily look so disconcerted at a sandwich. If this was all it took to get her out of her normal routine with them he was going to have to do it more often. Clearing his voice he started, "Mokuba thought that since it was about the lunch hour you might be hungry. Go ahead and eat while we go over your performance."  
  
Still a little disconcerted she looked over at Mokuba who was hiding a giggle of youthful mischief behind his hand as his eyes danced with the suppressed laughter. "Go ahead Chance. Its not like it'll jump up and bite you."  
  
"How... How did you know."  
  
"What you usually ordered? You'd been to that store often enough that the folks at the register recognized your name and picked up your order." Mokuba interrupted Chance.  
  
"Thank you." With that she took the sandwich out of the wrapping and started eating while Seto pulled up her record on his computer.  
  
"Despite some unorthodox methods, there's been no cause for complaint in your performance. You've stayed up to date with what is happening and provided excellent reports, both verbal and written. The only complaint that Mokuba has is that you work too hard." Seto summed up.  
  
"I tend to be really aware about what and who is around me. You've had some really good training to be able to melt out of my radar like that." Mokuba took up the discussion. "But you work too hard. We've been kinda keeping an eye on when you use your passes to the health club and the gun range. You can't be getting more than five or six hours of sleep a night. Why you aren't dragging by this time is beyond me."  
  
Chance looked at them both, slightly irritated that she was being watched in her off hours but instead answered to the charge that she was working herself too hard. "I only need 5-6 hours a night when I'm working regularly. Besides, with the interspaced school breaks and the weekends that you two give me off. I have the time I need to just unwind and get more sleep if I need it or just relax. Everything else is coordinated to help me keep going at my best."  
  
"Well if you ever need an evening to yourself or something, let me know. I mean it won't kill me to stay in once in a while to give you some time to yourself. Not to be prying into your affairs or anything, but you can't be socializing too much with me taking up just about all of the primetime hours that would normally be used for things like that." Mokuba at least had the decency to blush under the intense look that Chance leveled at him.  
  
"So other than you think I work too hard and that my performance has been satisfactory is there anything else? I'm willing to bet you have other things to do this afternoon, and I do not wish to take up more of your time than is absolutely necessary." Chance leveled a look at the elder Kaiba.  
  
Impressed that this young woman had the backbone she did he forestalled her getting up to leave with a gesture. "There is one more thing that we need to discuss. Due to the reports we have and the information we have on you now, I am going to renegotiate your contract."  
  
Chance's eyebrow twitched upwards at hearing this. She could only wonder what the changes he was looking to implement were. "Ok, so we're negotiating my contract. Shall we begin?" As she settled in, she also set her mind on haggling as many concessions as she could evenly get away with. Granted there was a lot that she wanted, but knew that they would be unavailable till her next contract negotiation.  
  
Both Mokuba and Seto were surprised at how fast she had accepted the renegotiation and it took the elder Kaiba a moment to pull out her hard copy file to grab the copy of the contract she was in now, and the changes that he proposed. "Look this over. I think you will find the changes more than adequate for your station."  
  
Finishing off her sandwich and wiping her fingers off she grabbed the copy of the contract and then looked over the proposed additions. Having enough presence of mind to keep from letting her eyes bug out she kept reading. Instead of renegotiating the contract every year, the change was that she would remain the Bodyguard until Mokuba turned 18 years of age. Contract negotiations happening when circumstances warranted it. But with all of the concessions that she already had there were new ones.   
  
Housing would be provided and paid for by Kaiba Corp with in reasonable limits.   
  
The discretionary fund that she had been provided with before was now increased almost double.  
  
Paid sick leave  
  
Paid vacation (starting with 14 days per year and increasing 1 week every 2 years)  
  
Kaiba Corp was now absorbing her insurance premiums entirely  
  
She looked those over in shock before noting that her actual pay had not increased and moving on to the expected duties and required actions. This was slightly longer as well and some of them were not so much of a surprise. She also considered them a small pittance against the concessions she was being given.  
  
She would be on call 24 hours a day now.  
  
Training was now added to her duties. During the school breaks, unless she was on holiday leave as well, she was to report to the security branch of Kaiba Corp to conduct several training seminars for new employees and refresher courses for the veterans.  
  
Quarterly evaluations.  
  
The last one she raised an eyebrow at. "Quarterly evaluations? How about evaluations every six months, more often if the situation calls for it. I would not think that either of us like being here on weekends and if my performance is satisfactory I do not see where seeing me four times a year to tell me this is of any use to either of us."  
  
Mokuba shrugged at the logic. He too had pushed for semester evaluations instead of quarterly but Seto had put that in. Both of them looked at Seto and were reassured by his slight smirk that it was a card well played. "Fine, semester evaluations. But the moment you drop below the standards you've set for yourself expect to be in my office to discuss it." Penciling in the necessary change he stood to take it out to Tammy to have it changed and reprinted for signing when Mokuba beat him to it.  
  
Chance gave Seto a 'what can you do?' shrug before taking a pull at the drink she had been given. The silence was slightly charged for some unknown reason and it made Chance uneasy as she waited for the Contract to come back. As she looked across the desk she realized that Seto was staring at her with an intent expression on his face.  
  
"Something wrong?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Nothing. Just remembering something." Was all the answer he gave, though the tone of and lack of inflection in his voice practically screamed 'NOT TRUE'.  
  
Knowing when to drop the subject, Chance wisely stayed silent on the subject as they waited. Another few moments later Mokuba came back with the necessary copies of the contract. Once signed, Chance took her copy and quietly disappeared out the door to go back home. Mokuba looked at his brother and had to ask. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen something of a ghost."  
  
Seto shrugged and turned to his computer. This was something that wasn't really anyone's business and he preferred to keep it that way until the situation demanded otherwise. 


	9. The Past

The desert sun beat down on the small expedition team as they made their way out into the Valley of the Kings. Today would be the day; the team leader had made extensive preparations for this particular dig. For today they would be entering the lower mostly unexplored levels of the tombs in the hopes of finding some of the treasures that the tomb robbers had not been able to find.  
  
Everyone on the team knew what the team leaders were hoping to find. For they had all been briefed to the point of being conversant in the legends of the Millennium items. Some of the legends surrounding the items made the legends of King Arthur and Camelot seem like science fact. Mostly unbelievable and thought to be the ramblings of sun scorched ramblings of the worker class in Egypt's past recorded in a couple family legers as fact and forgotten.  
  
Even if they didn't find the mythical items the potential for other unearthed treasures made the whole team excited about the expedition. Walking as far in as they could they found the point marked on the maps as the end of the currently known and explored passages. Lighting torches they continued onward carefully down a very steep incline where most were relieved to get to the bottom with out breaking their necks.  
  
One of the members of the expedition had some cartography experience so he was put in charge of mapping where they were and where they had been. Accurate maps were desired for they all wanted very much to be able to get out of the lower tombs with their lives intact.  
  
They were very nearly stopped by a collapse in the tunnel, except they had thought to bring some of the heavier digging tools. Soon a small path was cleared and the team leader began speaking of the legends again. Some of this information was old to them all, but the older man surprised them all by telling them new information about what was supposed to be in these tunnels.  
  
As far as they had come, the tunnel had been distressingly blank except for the occasional inscription to ward off the evils of both worlds and ensure safe passage for the spirits into the realm of the dead. That was, it was blank until it opened into a huge chamber. Such a chamber should not have been able to have been built this far underground with the weight of the pyramid and the sands of Egypt bearing down on it. Yet like a porcelain bubble the chamber held its own through out the millennia.  
  
Immediately the crew started with the floors, checking it to be sound they set up the preliminary camp there. With various specialists working in the camp and a few of the explorers checking the two passages that branched off from the room, the path the team leader was searching for was found. It lead to a seeming dead end, except dead ends normally didn't have so many hieroglyphics around them so they assumed that it was a doorway of some sort.  
  
Soon after, they discovered the mechanism for opening the doorway and as they let the air circulate out for a second thy realized that this was by far one of the smallest chambers they had been in. Eventually the team leader stepped into the room and smiled as he saw the indentation in the wall. There it was, just as the legends had predicted. There were many other treasures in the room and one by one they were carefully carried out to the main chamber where they could be gently dusted of and catalogued before being wrapped for travel to the Egyptian Government's Bureau of Egyptology.  
  
The team worked carefully and swiftly. None of them knew what their presence or the vibrations of the sounds they were making would do to the internal structure. Clearing the tables of all of the important equipment they packed up for the day and marched quickly back up to the surface. For the time being they were safe in the room, but none of them wanted to test that by staying any longer than they had to in order to get this done.  
  
With the discovery came the overwhelming excitement of the team leader. It was infectious and they all had a good time around the encampment that night, not noticing that one of their number moved silently away in the shadows of the night.  
  
After almost a month at the site and one cave in of one of the upper chambers that had nearly claimed the lives of the team leaders. The expedition headed back to Cairo where the Team leaders would present their findings and reports to the Egyptian Government. Everyone else was just looking forward to going home to family and loved ones.  
  
As the report was given it was not completely good. For the team leaders had also to report that one of their team members was discovered sneaking back into the camp in the early predawn hours. After a thorough search of his effects it was discovered that he had far more money on him that was ever necessary for a trip out into the middle of the desert.  
  
An investigation was launched and it was further discovered that several of the artifacts that had been brought up from the tomb were missing. The man had not said anything about it, but by the way he reacted to the questioning and after checking his things more carefully it was eventually discovered that he had been sneaking the artifacts out of the camp. Presumably to sell to the black market.  
  
He was dismissed promptly and taken into custody. For their help in rooting out one of the more modern day tomb robbers, each of the two team leaders were invited to ask for one thing from the expedition. Each of them took a small artifact and had it cleared by the government and returned home to complete their research and their dissertations on the subjects that they had each been researching throughout the journey.  
  
A dark, well built, sun touched man brooded over all of this as his plane made the trans-pacific flight. Dark and unapproachable it served as a good deterrent for people that might have otherwise tried to engage him in chitchat. ~Soon old friend. Soon you and I shall meet again, and this time I will ensure that you get everything that is coming to you.~ The dark smile that graced his lips did nothing to enhance his features, which were handsome in an exotic manner. Instead made him seem darker, more predatory and entirely far too dangerous for even the stewardess to even want to approach.  
  
It was hours later when the trans-pacific flight touched down in greater Tokyo. This was by design so that he would rent a car and drive to his final destination. He needed to renew his contacts here first, for if he were to start his little project and not let his contacts know he was here, it would certainly be as detrimental as just walking up to his target and outright demanding what he wanted.  
  
First however, he needed some sleep. He checked into the nearest relatively cheap hotel and slept for about 9 hours before waking somewhat rested, but knowing that it would be enough until his internal clock readjusted. Checking out, he hopped into his little rental car and took off for several small shops in the city. He had some items to buy and with those items, messages to pass along.  
  
It would be many hours later when he was finally on the road to Domino. His final destination and he knew that with his contacts renewed he would have no trouble finding what he was searching for. Soon, very soon, there would be hell to pay for the humiliations of the past. And with each step growing closer to his goal, he knew that it would not be long. Just a little longer, he had waited nearly 40 years for his revenge, carefully keeping tabs on the ones he swore vengeance on and staying underground until the time was right. He had already taken his revenge on one; a little more time now would mean nothing to him for the other. 


	10. Semi Public Life

The weeks passed and as much as Mokuba tried to pin down when Chance would melt out of his awareness he was never quite able to do it. It helped them both because if he wasn't concerned with her being around, he wouldn't look for her and that helped Chance keep her profile down.  
  
They all knew that eventually others would catch on that it wasn't just happenstance that Chance was in the same places as Mokuba at the same times. But for now everyone was happy to just let her melt into the background only making her presence, formidable as it could be, felt when Mokuba was threatened. She had overheard one of Mokuba's friends as he tried to keep a low tone telling him. "Man, she's scary."  
  
Mokuba laughed at that not bothering to tell his friend the truth. For all of her bulldog stance on his safety, she was actually quite easy going and a lot of fun to be around once you got used to her.  
  
It was a school night and Mokuba had elected to stay in that night. However he thought it would be fun if they had company for dinner, so he cleared it with the cook and invited Chance over. The elder Kaiba would be at a meeting that would take him late into the evening to resolve so if Mokuba had wanted a friend to come over, that was ok.  
  
Chance had been set for a quiet evening at him with a pint of Mioku Mint Chocolate Chip Ice-cream and a movie when the cell phone rang. As she answered she wondered who knew that she was home this evening. "Moshi-moshi"  
  
"Chance, want to come over for dinner?" Mokuba's distinctive voice carried across the line.  
  
Smiling she replied. "And to what do I owe the honor?"  
  
"Seto's at a meeting and he's not going to get home till late. You won't be on duty, and I thought you might like to come over when it wasn't."  
  
Chance grinned now and it carried in her tone. "You're bored aren't you?"  
  
Mokuba laughed. "Gee, how could you tell?"  
  
"All right. I'll be over shortly. Stay cool."  
  
As she hung up she shook her head. That had just taken the cake as the strangest dinner invitation she had received yet. Smiling she washed her face quick, then changed out of her slouch wear and into her blue jeans and dark green sweatshirt. She decided to leave her hair down for the evening since the scalp was getting a little sensitive from having the hair pulled back all the time and with a quick glance in the mirror she grabbed her wallet and keys and headed out to the Kaiba Estate.  
  
As she drove up to the front gates she slid her ID into the card reader and was admitted through the gates. She parked around back as she didn't really care for anyone who would know her to know immediately that she was at the estate. For one thing, it would fuel the rumor mill that was going on in the local tabloids about her supposed relationship with the CEO. For another, she just wanted to relax for the night.  
  
Thinking about the rumor mill Chance grimaced. Neither she nor the young executive had foreseen the results of a press conference at which both Mokuba and his brother were needed. Seto had made it clear that he wanted Chance at this conference and after a brief meeting with him, understood the reasons for it. Mokuba was an easy target for reporters, as he didn't quite have his brother's imposing stature or mien. Chance was there to keep the media hounds off the younger Kaiba before and after the conference.  
  
However her presence near the Kaiba brothers had been noticed by one sharp eyed reporter and the next day, the tabloids were rife with the rumors that Seto Kaiba was dating the woman in the photograph and that the secret relationship would soon produce a wedding announcement. It was that day that she had spotted the tabloid in the newsstands and bought one. Reading the story she called Mokuba's school and asked to have him dismissed from class for a short time and that yes, she would try to have him back in class by the end of the day.  
  
Not even for her own fury at the situation would she forgo her duties to Mokuba. She swung by the school in her car as she had been running a quick errand and picked up a very relieved young man. They both headed over to the Kaiba Corp offices and as soon as they stepped out of the elevators at the executive level Tammy looked up, saw the look on Chance's face and with out a word having been said, called into Seto and told him that Chance was there to have a word with him, and that she had pulled Mokuba from class to do it.   
  
Tammy nodded as she glanced at the tabloid in the younger woman's hand and winced. She knew that Seto was used to these things, as it was a part of being a very rich, powerful and public figure. However, she knew that Chance did not want the attention that this would bring as she needed the anonymity of her position to protect Mokuba, and could not do that job if she were fending off reporters or worse.  
  
Seto called back out with the directive to let Chance in, and to clear his calendar for however long this would take. The young CEO had a pretty good guess as to why his most trusted employee was there to see him that morning, and he knew that steps would have to be taken to squelch this fire or he'd be caught in the middle of a firestorm.  
  
Chance had none of the usual grace that usually characterized her normally fluid movements. However this had upset her to the point where she was stalking into the office and coming just short of slamming the door behind her. Mokuba made himself scarce by heading to the TV area of the office while Chance and his brother hashed this out.  
  
"I assume that you have seen this Mister Kaiba?" Chance spoke very quietly and intensely as her hazel eyes sparked and seemed more green than hazel.  
  
Seto winced internally as theirs was a somewhat complex relationship that had developed over the months. She had shed most of her formality with him with in a few weeks of working with the two brothers but there were certain triggers that would cause her to revert back to the extreme formalities. Tightly reined in anger was one of them.  
  
"Yes, I was aware of this Castner. I had left a message for you at your home thinking that you would have picked it up, since this is not the case I take it you are here to discuss how you will be able to do your job with the media hounding you?" Seto for all intents and purposes maintained emotionless facade with everyone he worked with, and even with his one family from time to time. However this was even more evident when Chance turned her coldest and most formal attitude on him.  
  
The extreme formalities that they both displayed as employer/employee were one of the things that kept most of their disagreements from turning into full out fights. It helped reign in tempers and gave them both a safety line to work behind to keep things moving smoothly and the lines of communication open.  
  
Mokuba watched wide-eyed as he watched from his spot as Chance fairly vibrated with the rage she was containing now. Her voice as quiet as it had been before she pointed to her right ear where the cuff and earring were visible. "Do you see this Mister Kaiba? It is a comlink. You should know as you gave it to me to stay in contact with you in case something should happen that would affect Mokuba or my ability to protect him. You also know darned well Mister Kaiba that I am not in my apartment in the mornings as I start out well before Mokuba is awake to get my morning work out done and myself showered and ready for the day."  
  
Again her eyes flashed and Seto noted idly that had it been anyone else, she probably would have sent them to the hospital by now but continued to listen to her 'complaint' as she pointed forcefully at the black and white news print before her. "THIS, Mister Kaiba. Certainly counts under the category of something that will affect my ability to look after Mokuba. I can not deal with this, and be expected to keep up the level of protection that I have been."  
  
"There is a trade off Mister Kaiba. Take my attention and split it and I'll be guaranteed to miss something that would harm Mokuba, you or both. Since I don't take this off unless I'm asleep. YOU, Mister Kaiba, should have notified me so that I could plan around this, OR ask you to handle it so I could continue on with what I have been hired to do."  
  
This did surprise him. Seto had not realized that Chance was also looking out for him as well. But as he thought back on things, he had noticed that some of his outings, particularly the ones that he had Chance along on were devoid of most of the normal rabble that would bother him for this charity or that.  
  
Seto was also surprised at the vehemence that she projected. Mokuba had recounted how one of his friends had called her scary, and now he understood where he had gotten that assessment. This was no simple employee; this was an employee with the tenacity of a pit bull and the intelligence to rival some of the brightest in his company and the strength and ability to back it all up.  
  
None of this was allowed to pass through the facade as he again looked at the image and then the story. It was rather ridiculous to him, but he figured that it probably wasn't so funny to Chance at the time. So rather than fueling her current level of ire, which bordered on homicidal, he picked up the phone and immediately set up a conference call to the major local tabloids and newspapers as they tended to pick up on stories that involved the Kaibas to see if there is any truth to them.  
  
Less than an hour later he had them all on conference and with a set look on his face told them in no uncertain terms that they were to retract the stories around that rumor and to leave Chance alone. However instead of just demanding and leaving no explanation as he usually did. He told them that Chance was an employee hired to protect Mokuba and if she felt she was being hindered in any way by their attentions, they would find themselves on the receiving end of a very nasty lawsuit.  
  
The papers were all quite aware that Seto Kaiba had the clout to back up his threats, so every one of them printed a repeal of the stories and informed their reporters that the woman was to be left alone. This did not stop some of the more adventurous freelance reporters from trying their luck. One that had interrupted her while she was watching over Mokuba in a busy public place left said place shaking scared. He never said what she had told him or what she had done, but he circulated the word in the freelance community that messing with Chance Castner while she was on duty was a VERY bad idea.  
  
But the damage was already done. Both her e-mail and postal mailboxes had been flooded with mail from people all over the world. Some were hounding her for news, information, interviews, and personal information. Others were threats from various jealous parties that wanted to let her know in no uncertain terms that her 'attachment' to Seto was unwelcome and would not be tolerated.   
  
She was glad that Seto had thought to provide here with a cell phone the day she had come into his office with that complaint, as she now had to turn her own phone off at night in order to get any sleep. Only Seto, Mokuba and Tammy knew the number to that phone and she knew it was in case they needed to reach her in the night for anything.  
  
Like tonight. Mokuba had figured that she would want to have a quiet evening so he had called the cell phone guessing correctly that she had turned her phone off early. Parking and jogging up to the kitchen door in the back she sniffed. Whatever was being made smelled really good. She was glad to get out for this and could just about bet that Mokuba would be equally glad of her company. 


	11. A Night In

As dinner progressed into the evening, both Mokuba and Chance laughed, poked fun at each other, and pretty much forgot that the world outside would have had a field day with this. One of the benefits of being on a large and well protected estate.  
  
The evening went on to include a horror flick, with the lights off of course, and a popcorn war. By the end of the movie both Mokuba and Chance had been scared silly and were laughing at each other's reactions through the movie. Mokuba turned the lights on and pulled the DVD out of the player to put it away when he noticed Chance looking around the TV room. "Hey Chance, want a tour of the place? I'm pretty sure you haven't seen anything except most of the first floor."  
  
"That would be great Mokuba!" She chuckled. "I've always been curious about this place."  
  
"Well let's go then." Mokuba took off ahead of her out the door and down the hall to the stairs that lead up to the second and third floors. As they both trekked across the mansion Mokuba pointed out all the interesting things and gave little facts about them. While there were some of the things you'd expect to find in a mansion, the occasional suit of armor, a couple of collectable antiques, the place was actually furnished just enough to say 'I'm owned by a guy who has more money than the imperial treasury.' Yet seemed almost Spartan compared to other mansions.   
  
Mokuba explained that while some appearances had to be maintained, Seto didn't really care to display his wealth as others did. Instead he kept reinvesting the profits of Kaiba Corp back into the company, causing it to grow, and expand as it has in the last few years. Outside of the company, Seto was mostly interested in collecting Duel Monster cards and playing the game to beat Yugi.  
  
Chance nodded. She could understand a single-minded drive like that. She knew a few kids at her grade level that were bound and determined to beat out her test scores or get into companies like Kaiba Corp. Her own drive to become a bodyguard had been very single minded to the point where she was taking extra classes whenever she could get away with it with her tutors.  
  
Coming up in front of the last door on the third floor Mokuba grinned mischievously. Wondering what he had in mind he opened the door and said quietly. "This is Seto's office. Normally I don't come up here unless its important, but I want to show you something."  
  
Mystified as to the now somewhat mysterious air that the younger Kaiba was putting on, she followed him into the room. The room itself was nothing spectacular. Mahogany desk, computer with flat panel monitor, phone, and the other equipment made up the basic workings of an at home office. What made it stand out however was the slightly golden glow that seemed to be shining over everything in the room.   
  
Wondering what kind of lighting would produce such an effect she followed Mokuba over to the glass case that was centered on one of the bookcases. Inside that case sat the Millennium Rod. Looking at Mokuba and then closely at the scepter she was surprised to see an eye on it. "I've seen that eye marking before. It's on Yugi's pendant isn't it?"  
  
Mokuba was surprised that she had noticed the similarity but was also pleased. Maybe explaining this wouldn't be as hard as he thought. "Well you're right about that. It's called the Eye of Horus."  
  
"Eye of Horus? Isn't that Egyptian?" Chance interrupted.  
  
"Yes, legend has it that this rod, the pendant that Yugi wears, which is actually a puzzle, and five other items were created in Egypt five thousand years ago to control and contain the powers of a place called the Shadow Realm. The legend goes on to say that the pharaoh of the times controlled a powerful magic, and the creatures of the Shadow Real wandered the earth, destroying everything in their wake. He created the seven items to help to control the creatures and contain the innate powers that came of the Shadow Realm." He looked carefully at Chance and noted that she was listening carefully, yet there was a healthy dose of skepticism on her face as to the legends she was being told.  
  
Wondering internally if he was doing the right thing he continued. "The people of the land were safe again, and the Shadow games, which had been the root of the problem of the monsters getting out of control, resumed. This time under strict controls and only in specially prepared temples. One of the Pharaoh's mages at the time was also in control of the Millennium Rod, and grew to desire the powers of the Pharaoh himself. Whose powers were said to be immeasurable when combined with the magic that was contained with in the Millennium Puzzle."  
  
Chance was starting to look a little uneasy now and she said. "Mokuba, why are you telling me all of this? I mean, its not like any of it has anything to do with the present. Does it?"  
  
"You'd be surprised Chance. I think that its wrong that Seto didn't tell you about these, because the Millennium Items have been a near constant source of trouble for him, Yugi and the others. You see, Seto is the reincarnation of the mage that battled with the Pharaoh for his powers. Yugi isn't the reincarnation of the Pharaoh, but looks enough like him that he could have been had the Pharaoh's soul not been trapped inside of the Millennium Puzzle for the last five millennia. Instead Yugi sharing his body with the Pharaoh, we call him Yami now, and has been ever since he put the puzzle together." Mokuba shook his head thinking over all of the insanity that had happened because of one or more of the Millennium items. Pegasus and his eye, Bakura and his ring, Shadi with the scales and key, the Ishtar siblings with the rod and necklace and of course Yugi, Yami and all of the weirdness that came with the puzzle.  
  
"Seto wasn't the original owner of the Millennium Rod. One of our last, adventures brought us in contact with Marik and Ishizu Ishtar. That was when Seto's part in history was revealed. At the end, Marik turned over the rod to its 'rightful' owner, and Ishizu gave Yugi the necklace telling him that it no longer showed her the visions of the future, but perhaps it would help him to keep the world stable. My part in all of this has primarily been kidnapping bait for Seto to try to get to him or Kaiba Corp."  
  
"And so when the tournament ended, your brother had enough of you disappearing and sent out the call for bodyguards, and putting things in motion for me to be here." Chance finished up for him. She wasn't sure what to make of the mystical mumbo jumbo, but she was quite familiar with the corporate schemes of taking family and loved ones to get the owner or CEO to kneel. She was surprised that with all of the implied times that Mokuba had been taken; he wasn't more traumatized than he already was.  
  
Mokuba could see the conflicting emotions of understanding and disbelief warring across Chance's face, and even if there was no chance that anything could happen to them all now, he knew that she would eventually find out about what happened anyway. Especially if she listened to his conversations with Yugi and the others long enough. Pressing a small hidden switch Mokuba then opened the box and pulled the rod out of its casing. He handed it to her to let her get a feel for the item and mentioned. "Careful, its not just a rod, its also a rather wicked dagger."  
  
Chance looked the item over, it looked completely harmless and she could not for the life of her understand how an item like this could cause such problems as she had been told about. Being careful, she pulled the dagger from its sheath and was surprised to see that it was indeed very sharp. Not something one would play around with. Putting it back she gave it back to Mokuba who put it away and reactivated the security system around it.   
  
As they left the room Mokuba challenged Chance to a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters. Chance who had been watching the training sessions agreed with a smile and the two took off for the TV room where the games were stored, neither of them noticing that the eerie glow in the office increased to brilliant before dying down to its original levels.  
  
Chance and Mokuba were about halfway through their game when they heard the front door open and close. Moment's later Seto's voice came down the hall looking for them. "We're in the TV room Seto." Mokuba called back, finishing his roll and managing to get another monster out onto the field.  
  
~We?~ Thought Seto as he walked down the hall. Looking in the room he was slightly surprised to see Chance across from his brother and getting ready to finish up her turn. Chance looked up to see who was in the doorway and nodded to Seto as she rolled. Nothing for this turn, but she had more movement and defense crests to add to her pools.  
  
"I thought you had this evening off?" Seto half commented half questioned.  
  
"I did, but Mokuba called me up and asked me to dinner since you were going to be out all evening." Chance commented offhandedly.  
  
"Mokuba, what did I tell you about asking your bodyguard out on a date?" Seto asked in a severe tone.  
  
Chance and Mokuba both turned so swiftly to face the elder Kaiba that they knocked the pieces out of place on the game board. That didn't matter though as they both looked at Seto in shock before the realization set in that he was smirking slightly at the looks on their faces. Soon he couldn't contain it and a small chuckle escaped him, the look on Mokuba's face was classic, but the look on Chance's face was completely priceless. A portion of his mind wished he had a camera at that moment to capture that look before his chuckle released the air of tension in the room and the other two relaxed.  
  
Mokuba shook his head while smiling. How easy it had been for his brother to turn Chance's words around on her and get them both at the same time. Chance on the other hand was still slightly red from embarrassment even as she grinned. "So, the mighty CEO /does/ have a sense of humor after all." She commented with a wicked grin.  
  
"Don't tell the world about it, that's for me and Mokuba, and now you to know and them to never find out." Seto retorted.  
  
Stepping into the room and pulling up a chair he looked at Chance oddly before asking. "Did you walk across town to get here? I didn't see your car."  
  
Chance's eyes flashed slightly before she shrugged. "No, the car's in the back. I don't care for the media getting ideas again by seeing my car here this late at night."  
  
Seto nodded. "Sensible. Certainly has more common sense to it that having walked across town. For that I'm sure Mokuba would have had you picked up." He pinned his little brother with a glance. "Right?"  
  
"You bet." Mokuba grinned back insolently.  
  
Chance smiled as she realized that she was seeing something few others saw, even her most of the time. Seto with his guards mostly down. She was caught off guard by the yawn that escaped and she looked at her watch. Her eyes widened as she realized what time it was. "I need to get going, otherwise I won't get any sleep and if memory serves, you will be gone for the weekend starting tomorrow morning Seto, so I will be doubly on call."  
  
Seto waved aside the need for her to leave. "I'll have one of the guest rooms prepped, you can stay here. That way you do not need to worry about the media, and I will not have to worry about Mokuba come morning."  
  
"It's a good idea Chance. When you wake up we can restart the game my brother so rudely upset with his entrance." This time it was the younger Kaiba pinning the elder with a mock glare.  
  
Chance thought about it. The idea did have merit and she knew how to get off the estates with the minimal amount of fuss during the daylight hours. "Deal. I'll get a change of clothes tomorrow after I am up and mobile."   
  
With that decided, Seto and Mokuba took her up to the second floor and showed her to one of the guest rooms and bid her good night while they continued on to their own rooms. Seto would be up extremely early to catch the flight to the States for an international technology conference and would probably be up and gone long before either Mokuba or Chance even stirred from their sleep. 


	12. History Revealed

Chance got into her room and wasn't too surprised to see a general Duel Monsters motif. It was simple, yet elegant in tones of whites and blues that all seemed to draw the eye to the headboard of the bed which had the Blue Eyes White Dragon carved on it in a position where it seemed like it would leap out and attack any one that disturbed the rest of the one it guarded over night. Smiling slightly she stepped out of her clothes, folded them and walked into the attached bathroom to take a quick soak to clean up from the day.  
  
After her hair was as dry as it was going to get with a towel drying she grabbed the bathrobe that was hanging on the back of the door. On the back of it she noticed that there was the Dark Magician stitched into the outer layer of the robe as well as the Blue Eyes. Both seemed to be in combat as they wrapped around the robe as if to pull the wearer into the middle of the conflict. She had to smile at that and tying the sash stepped back out into the main room.   
  
As she looked outside, she realized that she would not be sleeping soon and so instead of crawling into bed, as she would have normally done, she sat in the deep windowsill and looked out over the property and eventually into the sky. Looking at the stars she wondered, as she had every so often, where her real parents were and if they loved her or missed her.  
  
She knew of the parallels between her life and the Kaiba's, but she hadn't taken control of her life quite like Seto had. She did not have the care of a younger brother to worry about. Kassidy, the thought of the boy who had died as an infant still haunted her still. Especially when she was alone and thinking about family.  
  
She wondered what he would have been like. Would he have been a pest as she had heard so many younger brothers were to older sisters? Or would he have grown up protective of her? Would she have tormented him as he grew up, especially in her early teenaged years? Or would she have wised up and looked after him, teaching him how to fight, and running him around to sports practices after school?   
  
How would her adoptive family have treated her had he lived? That question haunted her the most. Because even at nine years of age, she was very much aware that with their own kid around, she would quite possibly be pushed aside, or even sent back to the orphanage. She had seen it happen in her brief stay at the orphanage. And she didn't want to go back if she could at all help it.  
  
Yet when Kassidy Jake Castner came into the world, she felt nothing but love and adoration for the baby, and confusion at the fact that she wasn't able to see him much when she was allowed to go visit mommy with her father. All she knew was one day, she came up to see her mom, and she was crying. Chance was very concerned because she had faith that her mommy was the strongest mommy ever. What ever made her cry was very bad.  
  
It wasn't till after she had left the room to go play with the toys in the waiting room that her daddy had come out and took her to the side. She'd never forget that moment.  
  
"Daddy, why is mommy sad?" Her big hazel eyes looked up at the man she had come to know over the last five years as daddy and saw that he was very sad too.  
  
"Come here sweetie." He told her and as she went over to him he picked her up and they sat together in one of the chairs. "Kassidy won't be coming home with us Chance." The words pained him, and Chance could see it clearly as he valiantly tried to hold back the tears of pain and anger.  
  
"Why not? I want to be able to play with him. Can I play with Kassidy here then?" She had asked so naively.  
  
"No sweetie. Kassidy is gone. He won't be able to play with you at all." There were fine tremors shaking his large frame and it scared Chance.  
  
"But, Why? I want to play with my brother. Did I do something bad?" Her mind turned at the time to the only thing that she could think of in her stunned state that would cause her to not be able to play with her baby brother.  
  
The elder Castner sighed, tired, heart sick, and in mourning over the loss of his son. Unfortunately he forgot to answer her and the seeds of guilt sprouted and took firm root in her mind. It lead to her trouble at school, her trips to the doctors that made her talk about it, and her conviction to protect others so they would not lose people.  
  
"Kassidy, wherever you are. I hope you can see me, and I hope that you are proud of your big sister. I don't remember much about you, but I remember falling in love with my baby brother and thinking he was so cool. Mom and dad are doing fine, they've accepted that it wasn't for them to have a child of their own. But I know that nothing and no one could ever take your place with them. Not even me." Sighing she took one last look at the night sky and then turned to stand from the windowsill and head for bed. She was very tired, and from the sounds of things, it would be a somewhat long day for her.  
  
She turned in, brought the covers up over her and swiftly fell into deep sleep. Not long after she fell to sleep, she started dreaming. Same dreams as she always had, but there was a new dimension. Something to them that made them seem that much more real and as the dreams turned to nightmares she struggled to get out. It was the shapeless shadows she found there that caused her to try to run away. But she couldn't, there was something holding on to her, rooting her to the spot as wave upon wave of darkness lapped over her. Darkness that was solid, and held a myriad of sounds, none of them friendly. It felt so real; she was drowning in the fear. It was finally her own scream of terror and the snap of the curtains being pulled aside to let the morning light into the room that brought her into wakefulness.  
  
Looking at her with mild concern and a slight blush on his features was Mokuba. "You ok Chance?"  
  
Chance looked down at her shaking hands and as she did, realized the cause for the kid's blush. With a startled "EEP!" of surprise, she buried herself back under the blankets and peeped back out at the younger Kaiba who was now on the verge of laughing out loud at how silly she looked at that moment.  
  
"Mokuba. Hand me the bathrobe that is on the floor there so that I can at least get decent." There was an acidic edge to her tone now and Mokuba was aware enough of the embarrassment that he had just caused to be wary of it.  
  
Chance wasn't body shy by any stretch of the imagination. However she had just woken up, and Mokuba's reaction had only fueled her own. Grabbing the robe from the younger Kaiba she slipped it on over her arms while she was still under the covers and then held it closed as she slipped to the far side of the bed to stand so she could tie it shut with out causing either of them any further embarrassment.  
  
"Why are you in here anyway Mokuba? Don't you know that it's not polite?" Embarrassment and fear touched off to start a spark of anger, which served to loosen her tongue enough to demand answers.  
  
"I heard you calling out and it sounded like you were in trouble. I tried to wake you but you were so far into whatever dream it was to wake up. I moved over to the curtain and had just opened it when you shot straight up in bed with a scream that I am surprised didn't bring the house staff running." Mokuba explained carefully.  
  
"Oh. It was nothing more than a nightmare Mokuba, an old one at that. However, I appreciate your concern." She smiled slightly through the fear, shock and anger to let him know that she wasn't mad at him.  
  
"Seto's flight left on time this morning. He said he'd call me when he landed in the States." Mokuba offered as information to help get her mind off of the dreams and the aftermath.  
  
"I'm glad that it's gone smoothly so far. If you'll excuse me, I need to take a quick shower and get dressed. Unless you want me to stay as is for the remainder of the morning." She needled him with a merciless grin, nearly laughing as he shook his head in a sharp denial and quickly left the room. Not even hours into the weekend and already it was interesting. She was looking forward to seeing just how interesting it would get. 


	13. Evil Monday

The weekend came and went with out further incident and as early Monday morning came around Chance found herself at the airport waiting for Seto's flight to get in. It wasn't early for her, in fact Chance was only shorting herself an hour of sleep that night to do this though she couldn't figure out why Mokuba wanted her to do the picking up instead of Seto's usual driver.  
  
She brought her focus back to the gate Seto's flight was scheduled to come in on as the disembarking call was made. Waiting wasn't too difficult as he was one of the first people off the flight. Maintaining a proper facade since the media was there to enquire about the technology conference she carved an aisle through the reporters and with a good look at the young CEO she made a snap decision. "Mister Kaiba will be happy to entertain your questions about the conference tomorrow afternoon. Please hold your questions until that time."  
  
With that she pinned the elder brother with a look and noted that he looked moderately relieved to have someone fronting for him. To be honest, he was extremely tired from the trans-pacific flight and he still had school that day. Following close behind Chance she carved another path out of the reporters. This time in the direction of the baggage claims.  
  
The reporters followed, hoping that Seto would stop to answer their questions. However neither he nor Chance gave them the opportunity to ask many more questions as the taller CEO had to lengthen his stride to keep up with the bustling efficiency of the young woman that had been there to pick him up. A few short minutes later they were both in her car and headed back into the heart of the city when Seto found the presence of mind to ask. "Why were you at the airport instead of my driver?"  
  
Chance glanced at him before returning her attention to the road. "Your brother asked me to pick you up this morning. I get the feeling that he knew that there would be reporters and that you would be exhausted from your flight. Don't worry about it now, go ahead and tip the seat back and rest till I get you back to the mansion. You'll have a couple hours where you can sleep before you need to be up to get ready for class."  
  
Seto mentally shook his head at the attitude she was projecting. It was a novelty to him that someone who was employed by him would treat him so casually and shrug off his questions. The only thing he could compare it to was how he treated his own brother from time to time. Still, her advice was sound and even if he didn't go to sleep he did get some rest before she pulled up to the mansion.  
  
"I'll just get your things from the trunk and take them inside. Don't worry about them, just go on up and get some sleep. I figure I'll just stay here till Mokuba needs to leave for school so I'll have the housekeeper wake you, or at least make sure that you are up in about two hours." She looked at Seto as they walked into the mansion and he looked ready to argue with her.  
  
"Don't worry about a thing Seto. My report from the weekend is on your desk, or will be as soon as Tammy gets in this morning, and the couple hours sleep you get from this nap will do you a world of good." She looked up at him with a stern look in her eyes that Seto found to be one of her more intimidating traits. That look meant that she would not persuaded from her current path of action and he knew that she would somehow enforce her suggestion. Privately though, Seto thought that it was a very sound suggestion and knew that she was right on this issue so he turned and headed for the stairs while he heard Chance marshalling his house staff to take his things and get them taken care of. It was one of the last things he remembered before the oblivion of sleep overtook him.  
  
Even as Seto slept and Chance relaxed on the couch in the TV room, another person was wide awake and working his way onto the grounds of the Kaiba estate. Carefully working around the security system and the guards the shadowy figure had made it up to the main house and was now preparing to enter when he realized that there would be no way for him to get in unless he tried a simpler method than trying to dodge the state of the art security system that protected the house. Pulling his mask off he moved around to the back door of the house where most of the kitchen deliveries were taken and rapped sharply on the door.  
  
One of the cooks answered and using all of the charm he could pull to the fore, he won his way past her saying that the regular delivery driver wasn't able to make it this morning and that he was there to help him cover the deliveries till the poor guy could recover. He asked her then if he could use their restroom before pulling everything out of the truck since it was a chilly morning and once he had permission and wasn't being monitored he quickly yet quietly moved down the main hall and to the stairs that lead upstairs.  
  
Once on the third floor it was just a matter of finding which room held what he wanted. For this was no ordinary thief. Instead, he was looking for something specific and he was very good at getting what was ordered. Looking in the office, he noted the golden glow and smiled quietly, jackpot. Walking quickly over to the glass casing he pulled out one of the tools in a side pocket and using the slender glasscutter, carved an oval hole large enough for the rod inside to be pulled through.  
  
He had just tapped the glass in and had his hand on the Millennium Rod when he heard a noise behind him. "Going somewhere?" He turned to meet the feminine voice and found himself practically nose to barrel of a 9mm berretta. The woman that handled the weapon looked at him evenly as if he was of no threat to her and therefore no consequence.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" The man asked quietly, looking around for an escape and noting that there was a boy in the doorway watching the proceedings with no small amount of interest.  
  
"That was the easy part. You see you fooled the cook, but not for long. When you didn't come back from the bathroom she came to me and told me what happened. Young Mister Kaiba was the one that informed me that you were on the third floor. From there it was easy to deduce where you were." Her tone was calm and even as she spoke, and she noted that there was no fear in the man's posture or features. He was either a very good bluffer, or he honestly did not feel that she was a threat to him even with a gun in his face.  
  
"Well then. If you will excuse me, I have other places I need to be." He smiled winningly but was brought up short by Chance's repositioning to stand between him and any avenue of escape.  
  
"I don't think so. I think the police would like a few words with you." Chance's tone darkened. She didn't like this; this situation was setting off all kinds of alarm bells in her mind. First and foremost was the man was still smiling it screamed of disaster in the making.  
  
Disaster was what happened. Almost faster than her eyes could register the man had pulled out a small two shot pistol and had aimed it squarely at Mokuba. "I know who you are. I know what you are doing here. So let me go, and I'll let the boy live to see another day."  
  
Chances hackles were instantly raised. No one threatened someone under her charge and got away with it. Snapping out with a cross body palm block she tried to knock the gun off course. It worked, but the trigger was pulled, embedding the bullet in her arm with enough force to completely turn her around.  
  
Letting the systemic shock work for her she forgot her own gun and in a quick motion, pulled the dagger of the Millennium Rod from its sheath with her good hand and with a fast spin embedded the blade into the man's back to the hilt. She was surprised that he had tried to make a break for it and turning his back to her to do so. A maneuver she had counted only to injure or even incapacitate had just killed the man. For if he wasn't dead now, he would have been by the time any medical help arrived.  
  
By the time all of this filtered through her mind there was a haze creeping in on her vision and the shock of having been shot was wearing off, allowing the pain to set in. With a wince she turned to check to see if Mokuba was ok and noted that he wasn't in the doorway. Scared now that he might have been taken she forced herself to move, holstering her berretta and then holding her hand to the wound in her left arm to stem the blood flow until she could be sure that Mokuba was safe.  
  
She hadn't gotten even halfway to the staircase when Mokuba came back up the stairs at a run and this time with Seto dressed only in the slacks he had kicked off before collapsing into bed close behind. Both of them took note of her condition even as Chance forced her attention away from the pain to look Mokuba over. He was safe, and sound her mind registered that before the level of pain from the bullet moving in her arm against the bone became too much and she collapsed. Only the fast action of both brothers kept her from hitting the floor.  
  
When reality faded back in for Chance, she noted that she was lying in a bed in the hospital and that her arm didn't hurt. The thought caused her some confusion as the pain killing drugs she had been given had not worn off yet and she was a bit fuzzy minded because of it. Looking down she saw that her left arm was bandaged carefully in white gauze and looking at her other arm she noted the IV and vital sign monitoring equipment that had been hooked up to her.   
  
It was full daylight, that much she could see through the curtains that looked out on the world but what time was it? Who was watching Mokuba? The questions filtered through her mind as her duties and what had happened early that morning came back to her. The sudden anxiety caused her vitals to spike which set of the alarm at the nurses' station, letting them know that she was now awake.  
  
One of them came down to her room and looked in. Seeing that she was indeed awake and looking around in a mild panic she came in and made her presence known. "Chance Castner?"  
  
"Who..." Chance paused from how dry her throat was and tried to swallow some to try again but she was parched so she tried again and managed to croak out. "Water?"  
  
The nurse nodded understandingly and went into the attached bathroom to fill a paper cup with water. Handing it to the young woman she watched carefully as Chance took the glass with a shaking hand and took a few judicious sips before speaking again. "Who wants to know?" She asked carefully.  
  
The nurse merely shook her head at the return question. She had been warned that this one would probably be overly cautious when she woke up. "I'm nurse Charmaine. You are at Domino General Hospital. Do you remember how you got here?"  
  
"I remember taking a bullet after knocking the gun off its aim." What happened right after she did not say, as she did not want to deal with that right away. She knew that she would more than likely go on trial for the death of the man, even if it had been in defense of herself and Mokuba. "Just about everything after that is kinda fuzzy." She admitted.  
  
The nurse nodded, that corresponded with what she had been told had happened. "Well Mister Kaiba had left a directive that he was to be informed immediately when you woke up. Shall I contact him now?"  
  
Chance nodded and then closed her eyes to relax again. There was no way Seto would have gone to class today, nor would he have let Mokuba go when his own mansion had been burglarized. Granted, nothing had been taken but there would still have been police inquiries, reports, medical forms and paperwork on the damage done to the mansion that would have taken up the day. Mokuba wouldn't have been let out of Seto's sight after that scare, At least he wouldn't have been allowed to go to class if he told Seto everything that happened.  
  
The effort she had made to speak with the nurse took its toll on Chance, and so she put the half finished glass of water on the bedside table and allowed herself to slip into a light doze. 


	14. Dear Diary

You ever notice how a day that started out pretty decently can go from good, to bad, to worse, to 'put me out of my misery' in less time than it takes to say 'Pharaoh who?' Well this was the case of this Monday for me. It's now late Monday afternoon, I'm sitting in the hospital with my right arm feeling like a pincushion and not feeling much of my left arm at all thanks to the drugs I've been on since I was wheeled into the emergency room this morning about six AM.   
  
I know you're thinking. How can this been a good thing? Well the good part of the day has been and gone. I picked up Seto Kaiba at the airport this morning and spent a quiet hour watching TV and catching up on the local news while waiting for Mokuba to get up and ready for school. Things quickly went from good to bad the moment the cook came to me telling me that the delivery man that had come in to use the bathroom had not returned.  
  
Ok, I could handle this. The Kaiba mansion is by no means a small place. The guy probably got turned around somehow and was wandering around. Starting with the first floor I got about halfway through looking through the rooms when Mokuba found me. He was the one that informed me that the guy I was looking for was on the third floor.  
  
Third floor? That can't be right. No way could a person get THAT turned around in this place. Which left only one other conclusion; the deliveryman was in fact, a thief.  
  
Thanks to Mokuba's tour of the mansion last Friday I knew that there were only two items of any significant value on the third floor. The records in the files and on the computer about Kaiba Corp and the Millennium Rod. At that point the stories that Mokuba had told me about the Millennium Items were on my mind and I suppose it made me a little paranoid. But I still worked my way upstairs after telling Mokuba to go call the police. This really wasn't a situation I wanted to handle.  
  
When I reached the third floor I listened hard and didn't hear anything out of the ordinary until I heard the scratch of something against glass. Moving fast I pulled my own gun out of the shoulder holster I was using for the day. As I looked carefully into the room I watched as a man in dark clothes knocked a rather sizable hole in the casing around the Millennium Rod.  
  
I had to act and act I did. Against all of my training I went for a direct confrontation. You might call me crazy for it, but in this case it was justified. There were other people in the mansion that I did not want getting hurt by this guy, Mokuba and Seto on the top of that list. Who knew what else this guy had planned.  
  
I didn't see Mokuba in the doorway behind me, as I had my eyes pinned on the thief and finding out all I could about the situation. I was calm on the outside, but on the inside I was freaking out. This thief was far too calm and far too nonchalant about the situation he was in for my liking. I mean, how many people are that cool with a 9mm stuck in their face?  
  
He moved to leave and I countered his move. No way was I letting him out of the mansion with that item. I may not believe all the junk about it having mystical powers, but it was an artifact and therefore worth a lot more than it looked on the black market.  
  
His next move surprised me. He had a gun and when he pulled it he wasn't aiming for me. Instead, he was aiming at Mokuba. That scared and made me very very angry; not something you want to do if you are interested in your continued well-being. I take my job very seriously and with that to go on I dropped my berretta and snapped out with a cross body palm block with my right hand.  
  
The maneuver worked. It got the aim of the gun off Mokuba but on the down side, the guy was either so surprised at my move or I just startled him that his finger closed around the trigger. The gun went off and I took the shot in my left arm. Note to self NEVER take a shot in the arm like that if I can at all help it. That REALLY hurt. For a few seconds though I had shock on my side so when the thief tried to make his escape I reached for the nearest available weapon that I knew how to use.   
  
The dagger that was hidden in the Millennium Rod. Pulling that out I spun around to avoid any tricks that he would have pulled on me now and went to strike. It was a blind strike so I did not know at the moment that his back had been towards me as he had taken the moment of my inattention to make a break for it. The dagger had it hit from the front would have maybe punctured a lung or sliced him open, the result being that he would have been incapacitated and could have been taken into custody. I guess someone out there didn't see that for him since the strike somehow managed to pierce the backbone, and through to the heart.   
  
I looked down at the body and then up at the door to see if Mokuba was all right. When I didn't see him I panicked slightly, the additional hit of adrenalin giving me the strength to make it to the doorway and out into the hall. I didn't know if the guy had an accomplice or anything so Mokuba's disappearance was a large concern for me. I don't know how far down the hall I got, as everything was beginning to blur for me blood loss and pain ganging up on me to try and push me down into unconsciousness. I do know that I heard footsteps running up the stairs and when they rounded the corner they were the footsteps of Mokuba and Seto.  
  
Mokuba must have run down to Seto's room to get him as soon as the shot had gone off. But I had to be sure he was ok. I looked him over from my leaning position in the hallway and as my mind registered that he was ok it also shut down. I don't remember anything after that until I woke up at the hospital. I'm still a little groggy from the meds but not nearly as much as I was when I first woke up. I'm hoping the doctors will let me out of here by tonight so I can go back to work in however a limited fashion as they'll let me.  
  
One thing has been bugging me a little. Ever since I woke up and remembered what happened I've been strangely devoid of the feelings of guilt that I thought would accompany the act of killing someone. Perhaps I'm still in psychological shock from it and those feelings will come back in later.   
  
In any rate, I am not certain how this will be handled. I know that the law is that if the person is a threat to you on your property, you are justified in removing that threat in any possible. But the Kaiba mansion isn't my property and the threat wasn't directed at me. Will I be called up on charges, guilty of manslaughter at best, murder at worst? I also wonder how Mister Kaiba will see this. As the CEO of a company he might take dim view of it even if it did save the life of his brother.  
  
Bah! Nothing will get done worrying like this. Yet I can't help it. I'm stuck here with nothing to do so my mind is doing something to while away the time. Who knows what's going to happen. I sure as hell don't.  
  
- Chance Castner  
  
Chance lay back a little as she carefully flexed her right hand to ease the cramping from writing. She wasn't allowed to have her laptop due to the fact that she was too close to the ICU, but a notebook had been procured for her as well as a pen so that she could do some writing. The Kaibas had been notified that she was awake and now all she was doing was worrying, waiting and hoping that she'd be allowed to leave this place before her mind came up with any more torments for her.  
  
It wasn't long after that that she heard the brisk footsteps that she had learned over time was the pace of Seto with the slightly faster footfalls being Mokuba keeping up. Looking at the door she watched as the brothers entered the room after she motioned that it was ok for them to come in. There was a look of concern in Mokuba's eyes while there was a set look of something that looked to be a cross of annoyance mixed with concern and indifference. It was such an unusual look that Chance found herself looking, trying to memorize the features, a bit longer than she had intended. When she caught herself she motioned to the chairs. "Pull up a seat. Unless you're here to spring me from this place."  
  
Mokuba smiled slightly at the bravado and the implied joke about the hospital being a prison. Seto on the other hand looked at her with a quelling stare and spoke only a few words. "You have some explaining to do." 


	15. The Silent Return

"Explaining?" Chance asked as she pushed the button to have the bed sit her up a little straighter. She wasn't in the best form for company but she still had her pride.  
  
"Yes, explaining. Starting with how you knew that there was a dagger hidden in that artifact." Seto didn't sit down but he did close the door behind him and proceeded to lean against it.  
  
Chance grimaced, no escaping it now. "I knew about the dagger in the Millennium Rod," She noted the look of surprise and decided to change her course just a little. "Yes, I know what they are. Mokuba taught me about the Millennium Items and their role in the past conflicts you have been in. Even now, as I did then, I have a very hard time wrapping my brain around the idea of magic wands and spirits and games played in another plane of existence."  
  
"When I dropped my berretta to make the block that possibly saved Mokuba's life I didn't have any of my other weapons on me at the time. Thanks to that I went for the only weapon that was with in my reach to stop the thief from chasing after Mokuba." She looked from Mokuba to Seto and then to her arm as it had started aching now that the most recent dose of the pain medications had started to wear down.  
  
"What you did was not a maneuver I would never condone, however I can understand your reasons for acting as you did on most of the actions except one. What the hell possessed you to confront that thief directly?" If Seto could glower any more menacingly he would have found a way to do it. Even he had enough training to know that you did NOT confront a possible thief, or assailant ever. "You could have been killed and where would that have left all of us? Mokuba would be with out a bodyguard, I'd be out an employee, and you'd be dead. Honorably dead, but dead all the same.  
  
"Why did I do it?" Chance repeated the question as she thought it over. "Well I didn't know if there was more than one in the house since the first guy got in. Secondly, I was worried about Mokuba and you. Mokuba would have been next to helpless because of his size and you would have been worse off because you were sleeping. I couldn't let him get to you two, especially since I didn't know what he had been told to do when he went after the Millennium Rod." Pain and concern mixed in her face to produce a look that looked remarkably like she was about to cry. Now that she was able to monitor her own pain she had been allowed a button to administer the pain relievers into her IV line. Tapping it she tried to keep herself calm while she waited for relief to come.  
  
Mokuba looked up at Seto and noticed that there was a look of quiet indecision on his face. When the younger Kaiba looked back at Chance he smiled slightly. "Thanks for looking after me though. I gotta admit I was surprised at how you dealt with that guy when he threatened to kill me."  
  
Chance's eyes narrowed unexpectedly at that reminder of the morning and she looked over at Mokuba. "YOU were not supposed to be anywhere near there. I know that you know better. What possessed you to follow me up to the office in the first place?!" The scolding from an unexpected source caused Mokuba to look up in slight alarm even as Seto also straightened up.  
  
"Hey, back off of him. He knows what he did was wrong." Seto snapped out but this time found himself pinned under her gaze as she held his eyes with her own.  
  
"Exactly. He knows that what he did was wrong. However, sometimes it is necessary to reinforce the lesson. What would have happened if I hadn't been able to move fast enough to point that gun in another direction? I wouldn't be wounded, but Mokuba might very well be dead. And you, Seto, would be forever beating yourself up because you didn't make sure that he had that lesson learned." Chance's gaze swept back and forth between the two brothers and both could see that her focused rage was lessening with the onset of the pain medications.  
  
"Kassidy, please no matter what. If the situation calls for you to stay out of sight, then stay out of sight. I couldn't stand it if I lost you again." Chance's focus was completely gone as she pleaded almost pitifully with someone named Kassidy to do what she had been talking to Mokuba about.   
  
In her drugged confusion she was misplacing Mokuba with her brother. Both Seto and Mokuba knew this, but the Hospital staff that had just come in to check on her did not know what was going on so they asked the Kaiba's to leave so they could readjust the pain medication. Something that they would have to keep her overnight for, as they thought she was having an abnormal reaction to the meds, not knowing just how sensitive she was to the hallucinogenic effects of the narcotics.  
  
As Seto and Mokuba headed home both were silent for different reasons. Mokuba was silenced by the tone in which her request had been given in and the scolding he had received. It was almost heart breaking to see her in tears like that from a fear of losing someone she loved again.  
  
Seto was silenced as he had never had an employee rip into him as Chance had. There was nothing he could really do about it as she was right on all counts. But there would be a strong letter of warning placed in her file against future actions like the one that had put her in the hospital in the first place. A letter of commendation would also accompany that letter of warning. There was no way around it. Chance went above and beyond the call of duty by taking that bullet. Even if she had done so in the process of doing something completely dangerous and, to most people, insanely stupid.  
  
A couple days passed after Chance had finally been released from the hospital. She had a lot of physical therapy to go through to get full range of motion in her arm again, but she just grit her teeth against the pain and moved through it telling herself that it could have been much much worse.   
  
Listening to the therapists, Chance learned that it would be at least 3 weeks before they would let her go back to full active duty. That meant that she was not allowed back on the shooting range, couldn't do half of her work out in case the stitches that held the bullet hole ripped and was only at half strength while she was looking after Mokuba.  
  
The therapist had seen the look on her face and took into account that she was contracted to guard Mokuba Kaiba and to east the stresses of doing nothing all day told her that she could still watch over the youngster provided she got help should an emergency happen. Chance gratefully agreed to the terms as it allowed her to get back out of the apartment and back into doing what she felt she was supposed to be doing.  
  
Neither Seto nor Mokuba mentioned to Chance her confusion when she had been drugged. Both agreed that it would be for the best if she wasn't reminded of the episode, and if she didn't remember then it was all to the better as it wouldn't give her cause to be hindered in her duties anymore than she already was.  
  
If the Kaiba brothers noticed anything about her recovery, it was that she had become even more vigilant than ever in her guard over Mokuba. She still faded into the background while Mokuba was in his school and after school activities. However both noticed an extreme upswing in her accessing of the public and private records of people and places that were nearby.  
  
Data on several large corporations that were in competition with Kaiba Corp were accessed and an extremely detailed background was done on each. Chance wasn't getting more than three hours of sleep a night because of these exhaustive searches. What Seto didn't know and Mokuba never noticed was that she was using more and more makeup to hide the effects of these long nights and shorted sleeps. She became withdrawn on the weekends, only answering the phone if it was her folks or someone from Kaiba Corp. The school breaks allowed her to fulfill the training part of her contract. If the security members that took her courses thought she was harsh on them, then they had seen only a fraction of how hard she was pushing herself.  
  
As a whole the security team was becoming more efficient and less noticed. Something that Seto was starting to appreciate as it meant that those that came into his central offices wouldn't know who or what to look for. He was surprised however when Tammy asked to take part in Chance's defense courses. The reasoning was sound, but still surprising. The woman had never taken a self-defense class in her life, and with the company quietly going into lock down thanks to Chance's training she wanted to be able to at least be able to handle herself should something manage to get as far as the Executive offices.  
  
Chance on the other hand was pleased to see Tammy show up in one of her classes. So much so that she brought the woman forward and praised her forethought, then used her as the "practice" example. That particular training course was a weeklong seminar and by the time it was over, Chance could only praise Tammy's improvement and encourage her to seek out a professional instructor to continue her education.  
  
Chance on the other hand went home every night exhausted. The acting it took to fool the others into believing that everything was ok and that she felt fine was starting to take it's toll on her. A toll that finally started to extract itself in the form of nightmares. 


	16. Bring Back to Life

As the darkness surrounded her in her dreams, Chance again felt the solid liquid quality of the shadows that threatened to pull her under. This time however, the terror that she felt as she tried to escape the slow suction of the black forms was not enough to waken her form the nightmare.  
  
Not one to go down with out a fight she struggled to find a way out of the mess she was in. Independent. Alone. Lonely, yet proud and defiant. Chance gathered her focus and started the slow process of getting herself moved in the direction she felt a solid surface in. She didn't know why she felt the direction she was going in was the right one. She just knew with out a doubt.  
  
Slow wasn't the word for the speed she was going. Chance felt like she was moving through Molasses in the middle of December. Tar would have been easier to move through. Unable to see anything around her, Chance started to shift her focus on her senses hearing, smelling, feeling everything around her she found that all but touch was useless. There was nothing to smell, nothing to taste, nothing to hear in this black hole.  
  
Starting to get unnerved Chance finally made her way to the more solid section of wherever she was in her mind. The pit of whatever she was in gave way and allowed her to climb out. As she sat in the dream to regain her sense of perspective she found that she could see a small point of light.   
  
Looking toward it she saw two other points of light. Slightly above and to the sides of the white point of light, these were smaller and blue. The positioning reminded her of eyes when she realized that the white point of light was getting bigger. Along with the increase in size came the increase in the sense of danger that she felt herself to be in as she realized that there was now the smell of ozone in the air and no place for her to go to in order to avoid whatever the white light was.  
  
Taking a big risk, Chance stood up and faced the direction she felt the danger coming from. As she focused more and more on what she could see, she felt a presence start to take hold in her dream. Cocking her head to one side she spoke up. "Who are you?"  
  
Though the owner of the voice was a good distance away, it seemed as if the voice that replied to her was right there inside her own mind. "I guard the High Priest from the Shadow Realm. You, as his most trusted Lieutenant will soon come to know me. You have passed my test. You had difficulty, but you passed."  
  
The voice was dual toned, but dominantly feminine in tone, volume, and feel. Chance was still straining to see who owned the eyes that now looked at her with out malice. "You will not be able to see me unless I choose to present myself. Sleep Lieutenant, for I will guard your dreams this night."  
  
Chance found she had no choice in the matter as the scenery blacked out around her and she once again fell into a deeper unconsciousness.  
  
If Chance dreamed anymore that evening she did not remember them when she awoke the next morning more refreshed than she had been the last few weeks. Looking over at her clock she realized that she had slept through her alarm. Panicking mildly she checked her cell phone for messages and was relieved that she had an unexpected day off. The Flu season had broken out unusually early and unusually virulent this year. Mokuba had been one of those that had gotten the flu shot and still came down with a full bout of the virus. He'd be home for at least the next two days if not longer.  
  
Looking at the clock and then at her schedule she figured that she could use the rest of the day to look over some records that she had gotten behind on and finish up a couple of reports on her last training class. She was grateful that she had picked up a laptop computer as she made herself a cup of tea and then with her work in hand, crawled back into bed to relax as she worked. If she had her way, Chance wasn't going to be leaving this room for the day.  
  
Hooking up her ear piece she tapped into Seto's com system and let him know that she had received the message and would be in if not that afternoon then the next day with a verbal report as well as the written reports that he always insisted that she write up about the various classes she taught and of course the daily run around with Mokuba. She knew that he wasn't making her do it out of spite. There was a lot that happened and the only way to spot a pattern was to write it out and keep records most of the time. Hopefully, there would be no real need for all of this, but life seldom played fair and with the history behind the Kaiba brothers she would not be surprised if something happened again soon. Especially after the mess that night a couple months back with the thief.  
  
She had been cleared for full active duty less than a month after she had been shot. Mostly because she pushed herself harder than the physical therapists pushed her. That and her near constant complaints filed with the various doctors all added up to her getting released sooner than normal to get her back into a routine that was familiar to her, and get her off their backs.  
  
Still. She was much quieter, and the normally easy going demeanor that had been an integral part of Chance's personality had all but disappeared. When it did surface, it was forced, usually at the order of Mokuba when she overstepped her own bounds with the young man. Looking around the room Chance decided that with the world calming down after the last flare up over Kaiba Corp's acquisition of another major technological firm, she too could relax some. She would be of no use to either of the Kaiba's if she worked herself into the ground now.  
  
Yet her dreams and general uneasiness still bothered her. Something was coming. And now there was the added mystery of who it was that was "protecting" Seto Kaiba from this "Shadow Realm". Chance wasn't certain that she believed all the magical mumbo jumbo that was constantly batted about over that topic. But she could not deny that there was a severe change in the young Mouto's mannerisms and speech when the "Yami" spirit took over. Still. Until she had incontrovertible proof that all of that was real, she was more inclined to believe that young Yugi had Multiple personality disorder.  
  
The only thing that she had any assurance about was that the "Yami" personality was even more protective of Mokuba than the Yugi personality. That was hard to believe considering how much Yugi and Mokuba acted like brothers. There wasn't much of a height difference between the two boys even if there was an age difference. If Yugi was going to hit his growth spurt, he'd better do it soon or he'd be a "shrimp" forever.  
  
Not that Yugi being a shrimp ever had much to do with any situation when the Yami personality came to the fore. At that the personality was a protectorate. Chance could see it. It usually only came out when Yugi was in distress or one of the group of friends he hung out with was in trouble. What Chance couldn't figure out was how a boy so young had the past that would be required to trigger the Multiple Personality Symptoms to manifest. That and his ability to somewhat control when the personality manifested was also a mystery that she was certain several psychiatric doctors in the lab settings would love to study.  
  
Shaking her head at her latest side tracking of her mind, Chance went and started into several reports. By this time she had a Format form that she liked to use when she was reporting on the classes that she taught with the security staff of Kaiba Corp. It made her notes easy to decipher and it made it easier to pick out the important details.  
  
Working with her focus now in place, she made her way through several short reports before her body betrayed her with a loud growl of hunger. Rolling her eyes and saving her work she moved to make some lunch. As she worked in the kitchen the phone rang. Turning down the heat under her soup she answered, holding back the note of impatience in her voice as she failed to recognize the caller ID. "Yes?"  
  
"Omae o Korosu." Came the not so thinly veiled threat of death.  
  
Chance laughed. "Jamok you nut ball, where are you? Last I heard you had been shipped off to the states to go train with the American military and CIA."  
  
The male voice that had now been identified came back. "I just got back to this side of the pacific yesterday. I went to look you up but your folks told me that you moved. Something to do with a job as a bodyguard to one of the Kaiba Brothers?"  
  
"Yeah yeah. It's not all been a bed of roses either. I'm surprised that you didn't hear about the fiasco resulting in one of my more public representations." Chance managed to make her job sound absolutely painful even though she was grinning.  
  
"That was you?!" Came the surprised response. It was quite easy at this time to visualize him with his jaw resting comfortably by his feet. "I heard that some woman had "snagged" Seto Kaiba when the news came out that he was attending the tech conference in the states. He apparently put the kibosh on that story right quick. Knowing who the 'other woman' was, I can see why. If you are anything like you were when we were playing Duel Monsters against each other, you definitely had words to say about your abilities to focus on your work."  
  
Chance was laughing again and nodding even though she knew that Jamok couldn't hear it. "Got it in one. Tell you one thing. Seto Kaiba doesn't mess around when it comes to home security. And when it's threatened from the direction of his little brother he goes into overdrive to get it taken care of."  
  
"I've got to get going," Chance continued after a few more minutes of inane conversation. "I have food on the stove and reports to write up after lunch."  
  
"Well maybe we can get together some evening and catch up on what all I've missed from being State side for a year?" Jamok put on his 'puppy-eyes' tone of voice and was rewarded with a laughing reassurance that they would get together soon.  
  
Hanging up the phone, Chance smiled to herself before going back to the stove to finish heating the soup. It looked like this week would be looking up after all. 


	17. A New Familiar Face

Author's notes: After the last chapter came out, I received many many letters of feedback telling me that the "reincarnation" thing had been done a million times and that you had been disappointed in the fact that I had gone that route.  
  
Hold on here. Who ever said that Chance was a reincarnation? I didn't, the creature that protects Seto from the Shadow Realm didn't. She merely called Chance the Lieutenant. A title that the creature would have been familiar with instead of "bodyguard" as Lieutenant covers a little broader range of duties than a bodyguard would. Much like Chance is doing with her duties to Mokuba, Seto, and the training classes and seminars she's been doing with the Kaiba Corporation.  
  
So NO. Chance is not a reincarnation. As her name implies, Chance place a large role in that woman's life and her genetics are a part of it. Previous to her employment to Seto, she had absolutely no connection to the Millennium Items, nor to Seto, Mokuba, or the others from the show.   
  
However this chapter will be a little shorter than the others as I'm bringing in a new character who will be making the connection between Chance and the Unknown man who will soon reveal himself to all of those who will be involved in the final confrontation.  
  
And now, on with the story.  
  
=============  
  
Chance was now working but with her mind only half on the report she was writing. The other half was on the phone call she had gotten and her past history with the man.  
  
Playing Duel Monsters, and generally kicking the crap out of anyone that came near them in team play. Chance and Jamok found that when it came to the game, their playing styles were as such that they were almost able to read each other's minds when it came to placing cards and prepping for mergers and traps. Local tournaments were more than enough for the two of them and team play was tricky at best for the two of them as they also found out that they had a hard time not competing against each other at the same time.  
  
Looking around the room she looked up at the picture she had of the two of them at his high school prom. He looked very handsome in his tuxedo as he had a lean body that didn't require a lot of work to maintain. She looked beautiful as she had for once discarded all of her normal ways the week before and set herself up with every thing for a night to remember.  
  
While she did manage to blend in with the other girls that night, notice had been taking on the part of her date of her looks and mannerisms. Graduation came and went for the two of them and he asked her about the possibility of a future for them. As much as she wanted to say yes, she couldn't. She knew that he was going over to the United States for training for the local Intelligence Bureau, and the possibility of him finding someone there, someone closer to him physically was just too much of a risk for her to take at that time.  
  
She needed to be focused on her training and the last of her studies to finish out her round of certifications for the body guard permit. She knew that she would not be able to maintain that focus if she had to worry about someone in her life whom she could not control, yet had the ability to send her world into a tailspin with a simple letter. No, she couldn't take that chance then.   
  
But what about now? She and Jamok seemed to be somewhat settled into their positions and now that he was back into the country was he looking for the relationship that she would not give him before? Or was he, as he said on the phone, just looking to catch up for the last year and continue their friendship?  
  
Finally pushing the question to the back of her mind she quickly finished up the reports and called in for a report on how Mokuba was doing. If he got a nastier run of the flu he'd be weak for days after he would be allowed to go back to class. He was resting as comfortably as a young man with a high grade fever could rest. He was sleeping a lot which made it easier to administer the medications and allow them a chance to work.  
  
Looking around Chance decided that since she had some extra time she would go out for a while. She'd check with Duke and see if he was up for a game. Knowing him he'd have a ball since dice, even when rolled by someone accustomed to dice still have a large element of chance.   
  
=====  
  
Jamok looked around before deciding that he had finished with his business in the restaurant he had been in t the time that he called Chance. Smiling slightly he flipped open his cell phone once more and dialed a number. As a voice on the other end answered he spoke two words. "It's done." Before hanging up.  
  
Moving out and down the street with a pleased look on his face; Jamok knew that there were several ways to catch he attention of the woman that had stolen his heart that prom night. This one should prove to be the best in his opinion, and he would come out ahead financially as well. If everything went as planned, no one would know about his occupations in the States, or his current recourses to those occupations here in Japan.  
  
Driving around as an agent of the secret service on special assignment was interesting enough. But he was still bored enough with the little nit picky details that he went through day to day to want to be out and on his own. He dreamed of the freedom that Chance had in being her own boss for the most part. Private contractors got the better end of the deal in his opinion. Jamok hoped that soon he would be able to join those numbers.  
  
What Jamok wasn't aware of was the sheer level of work that Chance put into her daily life. It was enough to burn out most folks, yet she kept going almost as if she thrived on it. At least to those that were outside her own little personal world that was what it looked like. Those that knew her better, and those people were few and very far between, knew that her breakneck speed at which she took life and the corners in it would only end up getting her into the hospital. Where burnout threatened, physical, mental, and emotional exhaustion followed, and mental collapse followed very close after that.  
  
Seto was aware of how much she was giving to her work and even though he was her employer, there was nothing he could do to make her stop. Yesterday he had caught herinan unguarded moment and saw in a swift glance just how hard she was pushing herself. To that end he did what he could and talked with Mokuba about it. Both agreed. Chance was working herself into the ground on an unfounded guilt trip over what happened over a month ago. Getting Seto's secretary in on the act, they worked it out with the school that Mokuba was sick with the flu and that he would not be able to be in class for a couple days.   
  
Since Mokuba was "ill" he would stay home, get his school work online and limit his contact with other people to keep up the ruse. This was not easy to do since Chance seemed to have a sixth sense about her about lies and evasions. But with everyone working together, they managed a four day period where chance would not have anything to do except catch up on her reports and rest. For Seto, it was the best he could do as he knew he could not order her into vacation since she'd be on call. So School holidays and the occasional time when Mokuba was sick became either training weekends or unexpected vacations for the woman.  
  
Looking around Seto sighed. Maybe it was time he took a vacation too. He knew that he was working hard to keep the company afloat, but that work translated into fewer duels and less time for Mokuba as of late. If he wasn't careful he would work himself into a breakdown much like Chance was doing. Thinking of Mokuba and the dinner that would be waiting at home, he quickly finished locking up his office and headed out. It was definitely time to put work aside for the night. Perhaps Mokuba would be up for a game of Duel Monsters afterwards. 


	18. Trust

The days passed and after the break that both Mokuba and Chance had from their normal routine, Chance seemed more laid back and ready to take on anything that would come up.

Chance had some time to herself and she had gotten together with Jamok. They caught up on the news and the events of each other's lives and Chance received a surprise. Jamok was being assigned to the Kaiba Corporation on temporary assignment because of a Virtual Reality training system the elder Kaiba was developing for the government.

Because of this news Chance relaxed a little more knowing that Jamok would do everything he could to ensure the security of the Kaiba Brothers while he was around them. She returned to her guarding of Mokuba and found that now that she was more relaxed, her job was a lot easier as she didn't have to force herself out of tunnel vision. She could kick back and take in the whole setting and that allowed her to keep a better eye on Mokuba when he was out with his friends after school.

The days he went down to play with the guys and Duke it was easy to ensure security. All she had to do was keep an eye on the door in particular and a general eye on the room. Everywhere else she seemed to have to keep her eyes everywhere to keep the problem spots covered. Going new places sent her into overdrive as she would be cataloguing threat points and escape points as well as watching the people and Mokuba.

Chance was sleeping peacefully again and the dreams that did bother her in the past, no longer had the power to disturb her sleep. It was as if something was keeping her mind distanced from the actual dream so that she would recognize it as a dream and continue with her night's sleep. 

Jamok was also working hard. Mostly at what Chance had charged him to do while he was working in the Kaiba Corporation buildings. But he also had his own agenda that he had to fill out and he knew that if everything went as planned, he would be on his way out of the secret service and well on his way into the private sector. Something that would allow him time to work more with Chance and possibly get his foot in the door as a potential "guard" to Seto Kaiba.

He only had to get through this one assignment and continue with his contacts to ensure that his butt was covered. He knew that what was planned for the company was highly irregular, yet nothing in his directives forbade him from doing what he could to make the most of the situation. Pulling out his cell phone he started a phone call that would eventually lead to a meeting. A meeting that would change the lives of many people around him, including Chance.

That evening...

"Jamok, it is dangerous for you to call me so lightly. What is it that you want?" Like most meetings of this variety, it was taking place in an area with a lot of shadows in it to hide the benefactor.

"Not what I want, But information on something that you want." Jamok nearly teased as he raised an eyebrow.

"You know where the Millennium Rod is then?"

"Not only do I know where it is, but given time, I can probably get it for you with a minimal amount of fuss. That is what you wanted wasn't it?" Jamok smirked slightly. He now had an ace in the hole. His access to the Kaiba estates while he was with Seto Kaiba would provide him with the perfect cover to take the Millennium Rod with out endangering himself or his own agenda.

"You have provided us with accurate information in the past. This alone allows you the leeway for a short amount of time to accomplish whatever plan you have in mind. But be warned. I grow weary of waiting, I must have that artifact soon."

"You will have it, and I will soon be able to leave for the private sector thanks to the network you have helped to set up. We will all have what we want by the end of this." Jamok reassured the shadowy boss before turning with a smile and leaving the meeting place.

"Well, most of us anyway." The shadow rumbled after Jamok had left hearing range, a slight smirk coloring the words.

As Jamok worked with Seto on the security fail safes on the new training system for the government. He learned that this was a contract that Seto had originally been dead set against taking, but the government had put in failsafe clauses into the contract that had once again put Seto in charge of the technology that he was developing. His would be the only company that would be allowed to service or inspect the devices once they were completed and Kaiba Corp would provide the technicians that would train the agents that would use the virtual monitors for training. 

Beyond that Jamok got to learn first hand that while Seto was willing to give a group a chance to prove themselves, he had no tolerance for multiple failures once word of success was given. Having learned from the mistakes of others before him, he made sure that he made no promises that he could not keep to the CEO. He was learning this lesson with Chance as well. Chance's tolerance for screw-ups on the job had gone from fairly flexible to nil. Security around the Kaiba Corp main offices were tighter than the Diet offices, and while the satellite offices weren't nearly as secure normally. Security stepped up to the Main Office's standards when Chance, Mokuba, or Kaiba were on the grounds for whatever reason.

Jamok was around to watch the final stages of the security step up. Not having been in the country when the episode that lead to Chance's injury happened at the Kaiba mansion. He could appreciate the effort she went through to get the world around the Kaiba Brothers secured, yet leaving them the freedom they had enjoyed before the break in. He smirked as these thoughts floated through his mind as he set up the final stages of his plan. He had already gotten the trust of the most important people to the plan's success; Chance and Seto. 

With that trust, some of the long office nights had turned into dinner evenings at the Kaiba mansion which gave him the in to the building. Now all he needed was the reason to go to the upper office and he'd have the ability to get the Rod. 


End file.
